Good Bye, Hyung
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: ya akan tuli…buta juga bisu?"/"Hyung sakit!"/"Cukup kau yang tahu, dan aku percaya padamu!, tolong jaga rahasia ini"/"Sebelum penyakit ini semakin parah, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua orang yang kusayang. Semangatlah Cho Kyuhyun!, aku pasti bisa!" /genre : Brothership
1. Chapter 1

"Good Bye, Hyung" Chapt. 1

Mian aku buat ff baru lagi. FF ini aku buat karena hatiku kepikiran Kyuhyun terus. Mian kalau FF nya jelek.

Genre: Brothership  
Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Member Super Junior  
Keluarga Cho

~gbh~

Hari ini tepat tanggal 17 Oktober 2015. Seorang namja yang namanya cukup terkenal karena talenta yang dimilikinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di lorong Rumah Sakit menuju sebuah ruangan, dimana dirinya dihubungi oleh pihak Rumah Sakit untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah menunggu di ruangannya. Banyak yang tidak mengenali dirinya karena ia menggunakan kacamata hitam, masker, juga topi serta jaket biru miliknya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruanga yang ditujunya. Jemarinya yang lentik mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok…Tok…

"Masuk" terdengar suara yang agak berat untuk mempersilahkannya masuk, lalu ia memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.  
Laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 45 tahun tersebut menyunggingkan senyum padanya, setelah menutup pintu, ia menghampiri laki-laki yang merupakan seorang Dokter penyakit dalam, lalu ia duduk di depannya.  
"Mian, saya baru bisa datang sekarang. Kemarin saya cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya" ucapnya setelah membuka kacamata juga maskernya.  
"Saya mengerti bagaimana sibuknya seorang Entertainer sepertimu, Kyu"  
"Gumawo Dok" Dokter itu tersenyum padanya.  
" O iya, Dok. Ada hal penting apa hingga Dokter meminta saya kemari?"  
"Ini mengenai hasil test kesehatan yang kamu lakukan 4 hari yang lalu"  
"Oh iya, saya lupa bahwa saya pernah melakukan cek kesehatan. Mm…bagaimana hasilnya Dok?"  
"Begini, Kyu. Mian jika saya harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini padamu"  
"Be…berita buruk?" tanyanya terdengar takut untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan Dokter padanya.  
"Nde, dari hasil test yang kamu lakukan, dibagian otak tengahmu terdapat sel Kanker, dan sel ini sudah menyerang ke bagian saraf telingamu, saya khawatir jika Kanker ini juga akan menyerang bagian penglihatan juga pita suaramu"  
"Jadi….saya akan tuli…buta juga bisu?" tanyanya seakan tak percaya dengan yang barusan didengarnya.  
"Nde, dan saran saya, sebaiknya kau harus segera berobat lebih intensif, jangan sampai terlambat. Saya khawatir, jika terlambat, pengobatan apapun tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuhmu. Kau bisa berobat di Seoul atau di Amerika, saya memiliki Dokter kenalan disana. Jika kau…"  
"Dokter, apakah jika saya berobat, maka penyakit ini bisa sembuh?" harapnya  
"Saya tidak bisa memberi harapan besar atau pun harapan kecil padamu, sebaiknya kau segera melakukan pengobatan agar tidak terlambat. Jika kau mau, saya akan memberikan surat rujukan, agar Dokter kenalan saya bisa membantumu" kemudian Dokter itu memberikan dua kartu nama padanya, dan Kyuhyun mengambil kartu tersebut.  
"Kedua kartu nama yang saya berikan padamu, adalah dua orang Dokter yang handal, kau bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka"  
"Ne Dok, saya akan memikirkannya"  
"Tolong jangan terlalu lama untuk memikirkannya, karena khawatir kondisimu akan semakin memburuk. Dan saya akan memberikan resep obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, tapi…obat yang saya berikan padamu memiliki efek samping seperti mual dan muntah, setiap meminum obat ini, pastikan untuk beristirahat yang cukup, kau mengerti?"  
"Ne Dok" sahutnya,dan menerima resep yang diberikan padanya.

~gbh~

"Yesung~ah" seru seorang namja cantik yang datang mengunjunginya dilokasi Syuting.  
"Hyung, ada apa kemari?"  
"Aku kemari karena ingin mendukungmu, juga ingin melihatmu acting. Hahahaha" tawanya  
"Ish! Hyung, tapi jangan meledek actingku ya"  
"Kau tenang saja, aku yakin actingmu pasti bagus"  
"Gumawo hyung"  
"Ne" sahutnya dan tersenyum.  
"O iya hyung, aku belum sempat untuk mendukung Album ke-2 Kyunnie"  
"Nanti saja, jika semua urusan kita sudah selesai, kita bisa mendukungnya. Kau harus yakin pada kemampuan magne kita, Kyuhyun pasti bisa!"  
"Nde hyung. Tapi…"  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Tapi banyak fans yang berpikir kita tidak peduli padanya"  
"Kau jangan ambil pusing masalah ini, lagipula tidak mungkin jika kita tidak mendukung magnae evil sepertinya. Kita masih sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. Nanti jika Teukie hyung dan Wookie sudah kembali dari Swiss, kita akan berkumpul untuk merayakan Album ke-2 magnae kita"  
"Baiklah hyung"

~gbh~

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Rumah Sakit setelah membeli obat dari resep yang diterimanya, ia pergi menggunakan Taxi. Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun diam dan termenung memikirkan semua perkataan dari Dokter yang memeriksa kesehatannya. Air matanya mengalir dari balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Ia menerawangkan pandangannya pada langit biru yang terlihat cerah hari ini. Canda tawa dirinya bersama member Super Junior semakin membuat air matanya mengalir deras.  
"Hyung, apakah aku harus mengakhiri semua ini?" batinnya.  
"Aku akan segera cacat karena penyakit ini hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi, aku tidak akan bisa mendengar teriakan ELF juga mendengar suara kalian. Aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah kalian lagi, hyung"  
"Kenapa, aku harus menerima semua ini?" batinnya.  
Disaat dirinya menangis, ponselnya berbunyi dan Kyuhyun menatap sejenak nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, kemudian ia menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ne appa?"  
"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?"  
"Aku baik appa"  
"Appa dengar, kau tidak perform hari ini, kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"  
"Tenggorokkanku saja yang sakit appa, aku sudah minum obat dan cukup istirahat saja"  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Ne appa"  
"Kau dimana?, appa mendengar suara klakson"  
"Oh, aku sedang dijalan appa. Tadi aku ingin refreshing saja, dan aku sedang menuju pulang ke Dorm"  
"Jika kau sakit, pulanglah ke rumah. Appa tahu, saat ini kau merasa kesepian, jangan pernah menyimpan rasa sakitmu seorang diri. Kau masih memiliki appa, eomma dan Ahra"  
"Appa, aku tidak kesepian. Ada member yang bersamaku".  
"Kau jangan berbohong Kyu. Appa baca dari situs fansmu, bahwa member Super Junior tidak ada yang mendukungmu"  
"Appa, aku yang lebih mengenal mereka. Saat ini mereka semua sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu"  
" Kyu, kau adalah anak appa. Appa tahu, saat ini kau memendam bebanmu dan menyembunyikannya dari yang lain"  
"Appa percayalah padaku!, aku bisa melewati ini semua dengan baik"

"Appa?"  
"Baiklah, appa percaya padamu, Kyu. Berjanjilah pada appa, jika kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Pulanglah ke rumah. Appa hanya ingin melihat anak appa tersenyum bahagia dan bukan menangis dalam kesedihan" pintanya  
" Ne appa" sahutnya  
"Mian appa, meskipun suatu saat aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan penyakit ini. Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata kalian karena mencemaskanku" batinnya.  
"Appa menyangimu, Kyu".  
"Aku juga menyayangi appa dan eomma"  
" Aku sangat menyayangi kalian" batinnya.  
Setelah ayah Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras mengalir. Ia menggenggam erat ponselnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Mask Manajer menunggu Kyuhyun di depan Dorm, karena ia mencemaskan Kyuhyun saat ia telepon Kyuhyun beberapa kali, ponselnya tidak dijawab Kyuhyun. Ia terus menunggu hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun datang, dan berjalan menghampirinya.  
"Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas  
"Aku baik, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"  
"Ne hyung"  
"Mian"  
"Tidak apa-apa hyung"  
Kyuhyun memencet beberapa digit nomor sebagai pasword untuk membuka pintu Dorm. Setelah terbuka, ia pun masuk diikuti Manajernya.  
"Bagaimana jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk disofa  
"Aku sudah pending semua jadwal hyung hari ini"  
"Gumawo Yong Suk~ah".  
"Ne hyung. O iya, apa hyung sudah ke Rumah Sakit?"  
"Sudah".  
"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya, hyung?, aku jadi cemas, karena kemarin Dokter yang memeriksa kesehatan hyung menghubungiku, dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus disampaikannya pada hyung"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan cemas".  
"Apa hyung yakin?"  
"Nde"  
"Jika hyung baik-baik saja, kenapa 4 hari lalu, hyung mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi kepala hyung, bahkan wajah hyung sangat pucat. Aku jadi takut"  
"Apa kau memberitahu yang lain masalah ini?"  
"Tidak hyung, karena aku tidak berani jika tidak minta izin padamu".  
"Gumawo Yong Suk~ah, setidaknya itu lebih baik"  
"Hyung, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"  
"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya berbohong  
"Baiklah, kalau hyung tidak ingin mengatakannya. O iya, aku sudah membelikan makanan untukmu hyung. Tadi Kangin hyung menghubungiku untuk menemanimu" ucapnya sambil meletakkan makanan yang dibelinya di atas meja.  
"Gumawo, tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin istirahat saja".  
"Hyung sejak kemarin siang tidak makan apa-apa, nanti hyung bisa tambah sakit"  
"Aku akan makan setelah bangun nanti" tolaknya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa, tapi baru saja ia berdiri, tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng, lalu ia terduduk lemas di sofa. Park Yong Suk terkejut dan mencemaskannya.  
"Hyung kenapa?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" bohongnya  
"Wajahmu pucat hyung"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh tidur"  
"Aku akan memapahmu"  
"Gumawo"  
Yong Suk memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Kemudian membantu Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah membuka jaketnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan Kyuhyun lupa akan obat yang diletakkannya di dalam saku jaket juga resep obatnya, hingga saat Yong Suk ingin melipat jaket milik Kyuhyun, ia menemukan 2 botol obat juga resep di saku jaket Kyuhyun.  
Yong Suk terkejut saat menemukannya, lalu ia memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menahan sakit sambil memijat keningnya. Yong Suk menghampiri dirinya, "Hyung sakit?!"  
"Aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja" bohongnya dan masih memejamkan matanya.  
"Jika hyung tidak sakit!, lalu ini obat apa?!, dan kenapa nama Cho Kyuhyun tertera di resep ini?!"  
Kyuhyun spontan terkejut dan membuka matanya, lalu menatap Yong Suk yang memperlihatkan kedua botol obat juga resep ditangannya, dan ia segera beranjak dari kasur.  
"Itu…"  
"Aku tahu ini obat apa hyung!, karena Almarhum sahabat SMA ku juga pernah meminum obat ini!"  
"Yong Suk~ah, tolong jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang penyakitku!, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih dan menangis!"  
"Hyung…" lirihnya  
"Cukup kau yang tahu, dan aku percaya padamu!, tolong jaga rahasia ini" pintanya  
"Tapi hyung, kenapa kau ingin menanggungnya sendirian?!, kau masih memiliki kami!, kau pasti bisa sembuh hyung"  
"Sembuh?!, Yong Suk!, aku bisa tuli! buta juga bisu karena penyakit ini!, mimpiku sudah hancur Yong Suk!, aku tidak akan bisa lagi menyanyi, juga melihat dan mendengar kalian semua!, jika mereka tahu tentang penyakitku!, itu hanya akan membuat luka dihati mereka!, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu, Yong Suk!"  
"Hyung…" air mata Yong Suk mengalir begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.  
"Aku akan segera mengakhiri semuanya, Yong Suk. Tapi, ku mohon padamu. Jangan beritahu siapa pun juga alasan kenapa aku harus mundur"  
"…" Yong Suk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena ia hanya bisa menangis dan harus menyimpan rahasia ini sebisanya.  
"Kau harus janji padaku!, kau harus menjaga rahasia ini sampai aku mati"  
"Hyung…"  
"Tolong…" pintanya dan memeluk Yong Suk.  
"…" hanya terdengar suara tangis Yong Suk dipelukannya.  
"Ku mohon padamu"  
"Ne" sahutnya terpaksa mengiyakan.

~gbh~

Latihan Militer yang dijalani Eunhyuk cukup melelahkan, saat ini ia beristirahat bersama teman-teman barunya. Eunhyuk duduk menikmati makan siangnya bersama anggota Militer yang lain. Meskipun Eunhyuk tampak menikmati itu semua, tetapi hatinya merasa sedih. Eunhyuk sedih bukan hanya karena merindukan member SJ, tetapi ada perasaan sedih yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa air matanya mengalir begiti saja.  
"Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini?" batinnya.  
"Kau kenapa Hyuk?" tanya teman di depannya  
"Aku tidak tahu, hatiku tiba-tiba merasa sedih, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis"  
"Kau merindukan member Super Junior atau keluargamu?" tanyanya lagi  
"Aku memang merindukan mereka semua, tapi…aku menangis bukan karena hal itu"  
"Lalu?"  
"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti" sahutnya dan menyeka air matanya.

~gbh~

Yong Suk pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di Dorm. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan jendela dan memandang kearah langit. Ia teringat beberapa hal mengenai apa yang dirasakannya.  
~flashback~

Kyuhyun memegang beberapa jadwal miliknya saat berada di dalam Mobil. Ia mencermati beberapa serentetan jadwal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja kertas berisi jadwal itu terjatuh dari tangannya, lalu ia memegangi kepalanya.  
"Argh!" erangnya.  
Yong Suk yang saat itu fokus menyetir segera menghentikan Mobilnya ditepi jalan. Ia berbalik dan mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang mengerang kesakitan.  
"Hyung kenapa?" tanyanya panik  
"Kep..palaku…sa…kit…"  
"Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit, hyung"  
"…" Kyuhyun tidak menyahut dan masih memegangi kepalanya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Kyuhyun latihan untuk perform di MCD, ia melantunkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Kyuhyun memandang kearah kursi penonton, Kyuhyun bingung karena dirinya merasa sesaat tidak bisa mendengar suara musik juga mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Kyuhyun menoleh kanan kiri, dan para kru terlihat sibuk menjalankan tugasnya. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia bisa mendengar kembali.  
"Kenapa tadi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa?" batinnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya saat membaca beberapa komen negatif pada MV nya yang sudah rilis. Kyuhyun berpikir Album ke-2 nya kali ini tidak akan seantusian Album pertamanya. Tapi walau demikian, Kyuhyun harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk fansnya. Kyuhyun duduk di depan meja rias sambil membaca beberapa semangat yang diberikan fansnya melalui aku twitter miliknya. Ia tersenyum untuk sejenak, tapi senyum itu meredup ketika darah hitam mengalir dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil tisu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

~flashback end~

"Sebelum penyakit ini semakin parah, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua orang yang kusayang. Semangatlah Cho Kyuhyun!, aku pasti bisa!" ia berbicara menyemangati dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Bye, Hyung" chapt. 2

~Sebelumnya~

"Sebelum penyakit ini semakin parah, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua orang yang kusayang. Semangatlah Cho Kyuhyun!, aku pasti bisa!" ia berbicara menyemangati dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar.

~selanjutnya~

*gbh*

Beberapa hari berlalu, Kyuhyun yang sering kali menahan sakitnya saat kambuh, seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa, karena dirinya selalu memaksakan diri agar tidak terlihat sakit di depan orang lain. Yong Suk yang selalu berada didekatnya, selalu mengingatkannya untuk rutin meminum obat, dan Kyuhyun secara diam-diam terkadang meminum obatnya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konser solonya berlangsung. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, dengan kostum yang sudah disediakan, Kyuhyun berdiri dan memandang wajah pucatnya di depan cermin. Yong Suk yang menemuinya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya, ketika memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan cermin.

"Apa aku terlihat semakin kurus?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Yong Suk tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"…" Yong Suk menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.  
"Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk membuatku senang. Aku tahu…semakin lama…aku akan semakin kurus, perlahan-lahan…aku akan mulai kehilangan pendengaranku…lalu penglihatanku…kemudian…."  
"Cukup hyung, jangan lanjutkan lagi perkataanmu!' pinta Yong Suk  
"Mianhe, jika aku membuatmu harus terbebani dengan permintaanku"  
"Sebaiknya hyung siap-siap menuju panggung, sebentar lagi konser hyung dimulai' Yong Suk sengaja mengalihkan jawabannya, karena Yong Suk tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Kyuhyun bersedih di depannya.  
"Ah…ne" sahut Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yong Suk di ruang ganti. Yong Suk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia tertunduk dan menangis seorang diri.

*gbh*

Untuk konser terakhir Kyuhyun di Seoul, member Suju pun akhirnya datang bersama beberapa orang tua mereka. Di beberapa kursi penonton, mereka duduk bersama. Mereka datang sebagai dukungan yang mereka berikan pada sang magnae.

Tidak berapa lama, konser pun dimulai. Penonton yang merupakan sebagian dari Sparkyu, Elf, juga diluar Elf, mereka tampak antusias melambaikan LS mereka. Keluarga Cho yang juga hadir bersama member SJ, mereka tersenyum bangga menatap anak mereka menggelar konser solo.

Wookie memperhatikan mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sedih saat menyanyikan salah satu lagu balad. Entah apa yang dirasakan Wookie saat melihatnya, hanya saja Wookie meneteskan air mata.

"Kau cengeng sekali, Wookie" ledek Yesung pelan padanya.  
"Apakah hyung tidak merasakan kesedihan, dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.  
"Mungkin karena lagunya balad, ya…aku sedikit merasakannya juga, tapi tidak sampai membuatku menangis sepertimu"  
"Entahlah hyung, aku merasa…Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu, seperti…dia akan pergi meninggalkan kita"  
"Kau bicara apa sih, Wookie!, Kyuhyun hanya bernyanyi seperti biasanya. Kau jangan membuat kesimpulan yang bukan-bukan!" kesal Yesung tapi masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.  
"Mianhe hyung, mungkin aku hanya terbawa perasaan saja" sahutnya.  
"Kalian sejak tadi bicara apa?" tanya Kangin.  
"Ah…tidak apa-apa hyung" bohong Wookie.

*gbh*

Selama beberapa jam konser berlangsung, member SJ juga beberapa anggota keluarga termasuk keluarga Cho, mereka pulang lebih dulu. Karena mereka ada beberapa jadwal yang harus dilakukan, hingga mereka tidak bisa menunggu hingga konser selesai.

Setelah lagu terakhir yang ia bawakan, Kyuhyun berdiri di atas panggung, ia menatap seluruh fans yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya. Ia meneteskan air mata sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini."  
"Tuhan…, bantulah aku untuk bertahan. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan kenangan indah ini bersama mereka, juga bersama orang-orang yang aku sayang. Berilah aku kekuatan untuk bertahan melawan penyakit ini" batinnya.

*gbh*

Setelah aktifitas yang dilakukan, Siwon juga Changmin pergi makan malam bersama tanpa Donghae, karena Donghae harus beristirahat akibat kelelahan yang dideritanya hingga menyebabkannya demam. Changmin dan Siwon memesan Ramyun yang sama. Disela-sela waktu istirahatnya, mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul.

"Hyung, tidak terasa ya, kita sudah mulai terbiasa menjalankan tugas sebagai Polisi"  
"Nde, ya walaupun tidak selamanya, tetapi aku cukup senang"  
"Aku juga hyung. O iya, bagaimana ya kabarnya Kyuhyun?"  
"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat sibuk dengan jadwalnya"  
"Nde, biasanya Kyuhyun menyempatkan waktu untuk telepon, tapi sudah beberapa hari dia tidak menghubungi kita"  
"Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana kesibukan Kyuhyun jika SM sudah memberikan kepercayaan pada member yang dianggapnya bertalenta."  
"Mm…" angguknya  
"Tapi itu sudah jadi resiko kita sebagai Entertainer. " tambahnya lagi  
"O iya, hari inikan Kyuhyun konser solo terakhirnya, bagaimana jika kita nonton videonya" ajak Siwon  
"Bukannya di Youtube belum ada hyung"  
"Kita bukan nonton melaui Youtube, tapi kita minta video dari salah satu kru SM"  
"Ah…hyung benar"  
"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Han Seoul noona"  
"Ne" sahut Changmin.

*gbh*

Setelah konser berakhir dengan lancar, kini Yong Suk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke Dorm. Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun terlihat melamun, bahkan saat Yong Suk memutar lagu-lagu miliknya, Kyuhyun tampak tidak mendengarkan lagu-lagu tersebut.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"  
Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tatapannya tampak kosong.  
"Hyung" panggilnya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyahut. Hal ini membuat Yong Suk cemas, hingga ia sengaja rem mendadak, dan apa yang dilakukan Yong Suk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.  
"Ada apa Yong Suk?, apa kau menabrak sesuatu?" tanyanya panik.  
"Aku tidak menabrak apa-apa. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar hyung tidak terus menerus larut dalam lamunan"  
"Ah…mianhe, Yong Suk~ah"  
"Kau sedang memikirkan apa hyung?"  
"Yong Suk, aku sudah memikirkannya, aku…akan mengundurkan setelah Super Camp berakhir. Aku ingin meninggalkan kenangan manis bersama orang-orang yang kusayang"  
"Hyung…"  
"Jangan bersedih karenaku" pintanya.  
"…" Yong Suk hanya diam.  
"Aku yakin, mereka akan terbiasa dengan kepergianku"

Yong Suk menghela nafas sejenak karena dadanya terasa sesak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Hyung, kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Yong Suk mengingatkannya, dan tetap fokus menyetir.  
"Sudah." bohongnya.  
"Baguslah hyung, jangan sampai lupa untuk minum obatnya"  
"Gumawo Yong Suk~ah. O iya, kau sudah berjanji padaku, untuk merahasiakan penyakitku dari siapapun juga, tolong kau menjaga janji ini dengan baik"  
"Hyung, apakah aku juga harus berbohong pada orang tuamu?"  
"Nde, kau harus jaga rahasia ini, bahkan dari keluargaku sendiri"  
"Kenapa hyung?, kenapa mereka tidak diberi tahu tentang penyakitmu?, jika mereka terlambat mengetahuinya, mereka akan sangat menyesal dan kecewa padamu hyung"  
"Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata mereka. Hatiku akan sangat terluka jika mereka menangis karenaku"  
"Lebih baik mereka kecewa padaku, daripada aku harus menyakiti mereka"  
"Tapi hyung, walau bagaimana pun juga…"  
"Aku ingin tidur sebentar, jika sudah sampai bangunkan aku" pintanya dan mengalihkan perkataan Yong Suk.  
"Kau memang keras kepala, hyung" gumamnya.

*gbh*

Ryeowook baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal siarannya. Karena dikenal sangat ramah, banyak yang menyapa dirinya. Salah satunya adalah seorang namja yang bekerja dibagian kreatif, Namja itu berlari dan memanggil namanya.

"Ryeowook~ssi"  
Wookie menoleh saat terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Namja itu berlari menghampirinya.  
"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya heran  
"Mian, aku cuma ingin memberikan ini padamu"  
"Apa ini?"  
"Sepertinya ini milik Kyuhyun, kemarin saat aku ke Rumah Sakit, aku melihat Kyuhyun dibagian Apotek, tapi saat aku ingin menghampirinya, Kyuhyun sudah buru-buru pergi, dan petugas Apotek memanggilnya, tapi Kyuhyun seperti tidak mendengar seruannya, jadi aku yang mengambil obat ini, dan aku ingin memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, karena kebetulan aku melihatmu, ya sekalian saja aku berikan obat ini padamu" sahutnya.  
"Apa Kyuhyun sakit?" tanya Wookie cemas.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin saja itu vitamin atau obat tidur. Entahlah"

Wookie menatap lekat botol obat tersebut yang hanya tertuliskan nama Cho Kyuhyun, bukan nama obatnya. Wookie heran kenapa botol obat itu tidak tertera label obatnya, justru hanya nama Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan Wookie.  
"Ah…tidak apa-apa. O iya, gumawo karena kau sudah memberikan obat ini padaku. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada Kyuhyun"  
"Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"  
"Mm.." angguk Wookie.  
"Ini obat apa?, apa…Kyuhyun sakit?" duganya.

*gbh*

"Yong Suk~ah, gumawo karena sudah mengantarku. Mian, jika aku akan selalu merepotkanmu"  
"Aku senang jika bisa membantumu hyung. Aku pulang dulu, kau jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa obatmu diminum hyung"  
"Ne, gumawo"  
"Ne hyung, aku pulang. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku"  
"Mm…kau tenang saja" sahutnya dan tersenyum.

Yong Suk pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di Dorm. Kyuhyun merasa bosan, hingga ia bermain game di dalam kamar. Karena begitu fokus bermain game, ia bahkan tidak mendengar Wookie datang.

Stick game terjatuh dari tangannya ketika rasa sakit itu mulai menyerangnya. Kyuhyun bergegas mencari obat yang sudah ditebusnya kemarin. Semua barang ia obrak-abrik karena ia berpikir lupa menaruh obatnya. Karena mendengar suara barang jatuh, Wookie menemuinya di kamar.  
"Kau sedang mencari apa ,Kyu?" tanya Wookie  
"Mm…barangku seperti ada yang hilang, Wookie" karena curiga pada Kyuhyun, ia menunjukkan botol obat yang ia masukkan di dalam saku celananya.  
"Apa barang ini yang kau cari?" ucap Wookie  
Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya, tapi Kyuhyun berpura-pura seolah-olah obat itu bukan miliknya.  
"Dari mana kau menemukannya?, aku membutuhkan obat itu, karena obat itu milik sahabat SMA ku" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Jadi ini bukan obatmu?"  
"Bukan" bohongnya.  
"Jika bukan milikmu, lalu kenapa di botol obat ini hanya tertera namamu, dan bukan nama obatnya?, apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?"  
"Ish!, kenapa kau mudah sekali menebaknya Wookie. Nde, obat itu memang milikku"  
"Jadi benar, ini obatmu?, apa kau sakit Kyu?" cemasnya.  
"Hahahaha, ini hanya obat tidur Wookie. Aku sengaja meminta pada perawat untuk menuliskan namaku saja" bohongnya. Ia tertawa di depan Wookie sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.  
"Kau membuatku cemas saja, Kyu!"  
"Mianhe Wookie~ah, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu cemas"  
"Ya sudah, ini obatmu. Lain kali jangan sampai lupa lagi"  
"Siap bos!"  
"O iya, aku ingin makan ramen, apa kau mau?" tawarnya.  
"Tidak, aku tadi sudah makan"  
"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku makan sendiri saja. Hm…beginilah kalau semua orang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, aku sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi" sindirnya.  
"Baiklah…baiklah…,aku akan makan ramen bersamamu, setelah aku merapikan barang-barangku"  
"Begitu dong, jadinya aku tidak sedih lagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Wookie pergi ke dapur untuk memasak ramen. Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun meminum obat untuk meredakan nyeri. Kyuhyun memegang kepala sambil meringkuk kesakitan. Wookie yang berada di dapur tidak menyadari bahwa penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh. Setelah beberapa menit, rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang. Kyuhyun merapikan barang-barang ketempatnya semula.

"Kyu!, ramennya sudah siap" panggilnya dari luar.  
"Ne, sebentar" sahutnya.

*gbh*

"Hyung, kita sudah tidak memiliki jadwal yang padat. Bagaimana jika kita pergi liburan?" ajak Kangin.  
"Boleh juga saranmu, tapi kita liburan kemana?" tanya Teukie  
"Kemana saja, asalkan menyenangkan" sahutnya.  
"Apa hanya kita saja yang liburan?, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Wookie?" tanya Yesung  
"Kyuhyun sekarang lebih terkenal dari kita, jadi tidak mungkin bisa mengajaknya berlibur, lagipula jadwalnya juga padat, Wookie juga jadwal siarannya cukup padat, dan Wookie juga sedang dalam persiapan Album solonnya" sahut Teukie.  
"Terasa sedih juga jika hanya kita yang liburan" ucap Kangin.  
"Ya semoga saja, nanti akan ada waktunya kita liburan bersama yang lain" sahut Teukie  
"Amin, semoga saja hyung" sahut Yesung.

*gbh*

"Kyu, kenapa tidak dimakan ramennya?" tanya Wookie  
"Sebenarnya aku tadi sudah makan bersama Yong Suk"  
"Yah…jadi kau tidak mau memakannya?" Wookie tampak lesu saat Kyuhyun tidak memakan masakannya.  
"Mm…aku akan memakannya, tapi kalau aku tidak menghabiskannya, jangan marah ya?"  
"Ne, tidak apa-apa" sahut Wookie tersenyum padanya.  
"Sebenarnya perutku sangat mual setelah meminum obat tadi, aku takut jika aku memuntahkan ramen ini" batinnya.  
"Mm…, jika aku memakannya besok saja, bagaimana?, sepertinya aku kekenyangan, aku takut jika nantinya tidak bisa menikmati ramen ini"  
"Ya sudah, masukkan saja di dalam kulkas, biar besok saja dimakannya!" Wookie tampak kesal karena Kyuhyun menolak masakannya.  
"Mianhe Wookie~ah" sesalnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku makan sendiri saja"  
"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya"  
"Hm" sahut Wookie.

Kyuhyun beranjak, lalu ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk meletakkan ramen, kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Wookie tampak kesal karena harus makan sendirian.

"Hm…makan sendiri lagi" keluhnya.  
"Mm…tapi…kenapa Kyuhyun aneh sekali ya?, tidak biasanya dia menolak masakanku walau dia sudah merasa kenyang, tapi kali ini…Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya…" gumamnya.  
"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun ya?"  
"Ah…mungkin Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan saja setelah konser tadi" Wookie membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya mengenai perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

*gbh*

Changmin dan Siwon menonton video rekaman Kyuhyun saat konsernya tadi. Bukan hanya Changmin, tetapi juga Siwon berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya dimana Kyuhyun tampak meneteskan air mata saat memandang kearah Elf.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sedih?, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"  
"Aku juga berpikir yang sama denganmu hyung. Tatapan matanya tampak berbeda" sahut Changmin.  
"Nde, meski orang lain berpikir tangis dalam senyumnya hanya hal biasa, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongiku"  
"Apa Kyuhyun memiliki masalah, hyung?"  
"Entahlah, tapi aku akan mencari tahu pada member yang lain"  
"Ne hyung. Karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti itu, jika ia tidak memiliki masalah"  
"Kau benar Changmin. Jika Kyuhyun memang memiliki masalah, semoga saja masalah itu cepat terselesaikan"  
"Ne hyung"

*gbh*

Wookie terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar jeritan dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Wookie mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun begitu saja karena panik. Wookie bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak mengerang kesakitan, bahkan darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kyuhyun~ah, kau kenapa?"  
"Wo…wookie~ah…mi…mian…he…"  
"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?!, kau tidak memiliki salah apa-apa Kyu!, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit"  
" Ja…ngan..a…aku…ti…dak…ku…at…la…gi…"  
"Tidak Kyu!, kau harus bertahan!, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Mi…mian…he…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan berhenti bernafas.  
Wookie sangat shock saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri bahkan tidak bernafas. Wookie berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan memberikan nafas bantuan agar bisa bernafas kembali, tetapi nihil, Wookie menangis dan masih berusaha menyadarkannya.  
"Ku mohon Kyu. Bertahanlah…jangan pergi…ku mohon…jangan…pergi…"

Tbc

Mian kalau lanjutannya jelek ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Bye, Hyung" chapt. 3

*sebelumnya*

"Kyuhyun~ah, kau kenapa?"  
"Wo…wookie~ah…mi…mian…he…"  
"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?!, kau tidak memiliki salah apa-apa Kyu!, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit"  
" Ja…ngan..a…aku…ti…dak…ku…at…la…gi…"  
"Tidak Kyu!, kau harus bertahan!, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Mi…mian…he…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan berhenti bernafas.  
Wookie sangat shock saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri bahkan tidak bernafas. Wookie berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan memberikan nafas bantuan agar bisa bernafas kembali, tetapi nihil, Wookie menangis dan masih berusaha menyadarkannya.  
"Ku mohon Kyu. Bertahanlah…jangan pergi…ku mohon…jangan…pergi…"

*selanjutnya*

"Kyuhyun~ah, jangan pergi!, ku mohon!, Kyu!, Kyuhyun~ah!"

Wookie membuka matanya, nafasnya berderu cepat, keringat bercucuran membasahi pakaiannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang akan mimpi tersebut, Wookie beranjak dari kasur dan berlari sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Lalu ia bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak terkunci. Wookie yang masih teringat akan mimpi buruknya, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun pun terbangun.

"Kyu, sadarlah!, Kyu!, ku mohon jangan pergi. Kyuhyun~ah, sadarlah!"  
"Yakkk!, kenapa kau membangunkanku seperti ini?!" kesalnya pada Wookie sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Wookie yang meremas lengannya.

Wookie begitu bahagia karena Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, lalu ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Perkataan yang Wookie ucapkan, membuat Kyuhyun sedih, dan ia harus menahan air matanya.

"Syukurlah Kyu, ternyata aku hanya bermimpi buruk tentangmu. Aku takut….aku sangat takut jika kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Aku bermimpi kau mengerang kesakitan, lalu kau meninggal. Kyu, katakan aku hanya mimpikan?, aku sangat takut, jika mimpi itu nyata"  
"Bagaimana jika suatu saat mimpimu itu nyata hyung?" batinnya.  
"Kyu, katakan aku hanya mimpikan?"

Kyuhyun memasang senyum dibalik wajah sedihnya, lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Wookie padanya, kemudian ia beranjak dan duduk di depannya.

"Itu hanya mimpi hyung. Bagaimana mungkin, aku yang sehat begini harus pergi meninggalkan kalian. Kau hanya membuatku kaget saja hyung" ucapnya menenangkan Wookie.  
"Kyu, berjanjilah padaku…ah…bukan…tapi pada kami. Jangan sekalipun kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami"  
"Aku tidak bisa berjanji hyung"  
"Kyu…"  
"Aku tidak bisa janji, jika aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja cantik. Aku pasti akan menyembunyikannya dari kalian juga elf. Hahahhaha" tawanya.  
"Kyu!, aku serius!" kesal Wookie.  
"Mian…mian…aku hanya bercanda" sahutnya.  
"Kau janjikan?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Ne, aku janji" sahutnya, Wookie tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Mian hyung, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan padamu juga yang lainnya jika aku mengidap kanker" batinnya.  
"Ah…aku bersyukur kalau aku hanya bermimpi, Kyu. Kau tahu, mimpiku barusan terasa seperti nyata"  
"Hyung, kau hanya bermimpi. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Aku akan tidur denganmu"  
"Mwo?, aku tidak mau. Tidur saja dikamarmu sendiri" tolaknya.  
"Ayolah Kyu, untuk malam ini saja. Aku takut kalau akan bermimpi buruk seperti tadi" pintanya  
"Ish!, ya sudah, tapi kau tidur di lantai ya?"  
"Iya…iya…, aku akan mengambil bantal gulingku dulu"  
"Ne"

Saat Wookie pergi ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun menyiapkan selimut tebal miliknya sebagai alas tidur Wookie. Tidak berapa lama Wookie datang bersama perlengkapan tidurnya.

"Huwahhh, magnae yang baik" pujinya senang.  
"Untuk malam ini saja ya"  
"Ne, untuk malam ini saja" sahut Wookie, lalu ia meletakkan bantal gulingnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Karena sudah terbangun, ia pun sulit untuk tidur lagi.

"Wookie" panggilnya.  
"Ne?"  
"Kau harus bertanggung jawab"  
"Mwo? bertanggung jawab apa?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Kau harus bertanggung jawab agar aku bisa tidur lagi"  
"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya  
"Mm…bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentang semua member, aku sangat merindukan saat-saat Super Junior masih memiliki Hangeng hyung, juga Kibum hyung"  
"Bukankah kau juga tahu riwayat perjalanan kita?, kenapa aku harus menceritakannya lagi?"  
"Ish!, kan kau yang membangunkanku. Masa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab!"  
"Baiklah…baiklah…aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Setiap cerita yang dilontarkan Wookie mengenai perjalanan Super Junior selama ini, membuat ia membayangkan akan semua member, dimana saat itu mereka menangis, tertawa, bercanda juga menghadapi cemoohan pada grup mereka.

"Hyung"  
"Ne?"  
"Apakah suatu hari kita bisa bernyanyi bersama Hangeng hyung dan Kibum hyung di atas panggung bersama, seperti dulu lagi?" tanyanya dan masih memejamkan matanya.  
"Entahlah Kyu, aku juga selalu memiliki impian seperti itu"  
"Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan sangat bahagia hyung"  
"Aku juga"  
"Gumawo hyung"  
"Terima kasih untuk apa?"  
"Karena kau sudah mau menceritakan kenangan indah tentang mereka, setidaknya kerinduan ini terobati dengan ceritamu"  
"Kau ini, aku pikir terima kasih untuk apa"  
"Maukah kau menolongku, hyung?'  
"Tolong apa?, jika aku bisa, aku akan membantumu"  
"Maukah…kau menuliskan tentang semua yang kau ceritakan dalam sebuah buku harian untukku?"  
"Ish!, kau pikir jadwalku banyak yang kosong jadi aku harus menulis kenangan masa lalu ke dalam sebuah buku harian?"  
"Aku hanya minta tolong padamu hyung"  
"Jika aku sempat, aku akan menulisnya untukmu"  
"Gumawo hyung. Sekarang aku mau tidur, jaljayo"  
"Ne" sahut Wookie dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya.  
"Kyu, kenapa hatiku jadi merasa sedih dengan permintaanmu ini?" batinnya.  
"Akh!, apa yang kupikirkan!, itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan mimpi itu lagi" batinnya.

*gbh*

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah bangun karena harus melakukan syuting di Jeju. Melihat Wookie yang masih tertidur pulas, Kyuhyun meletakkan pesan yang ditulisnya di atas meja makan. Kemudian Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi. Yong Suk sudah menunggu di depan Mobil. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"  
"Belum hyung, kita pergi sekarang"  
"Ne"

Yong Suk duduk di kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di belakang. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas berupa lyric lagu yang harus dihafalkannya. Yong Suk tampak ragu untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Hyung" panggilnya.  
"Hm?"  
"Semalam Dokter Jung menghubungiku"  
"Dokter Jung?, siapa?"  
"Dokter yang memeriksamu saat aku membawamu ke Rumah Sakit waktu itu"  
"Oh, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dan masih fokus membaca lyric lagunya.  
"Dokter Jung bertanya, kapan kau akan melakukan pengobatan?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya di sisi kanannya, lalu ia menghela nafas berat karena teringat akan penyakitnya.

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya"  
"Mau sampai kapan hyung?, penyakit kanker bukan penyakit main-main. Jika hyung tidak ingin berobat, maka aku tidak akan menepati janjiku padamu"  
"Jangan Yong Suk, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya."  
"Baik, aku akan memberimu waktu 1 minggu hyung. Jika sampai 1 minggu hyung tidak memberi keputusan, aku akan mengatakan kepada member juga orangtuamu"  
"Baik, 1 minggu. Aku akan menepati janjiku" sahutnya.  
"Ne" sahut Yong Suk sedikit lega mendengarnya.  
"Yong Suk~ah"  
"Ne hyung?"  
"Semalam Wookie hyung hampir mengetahui tentang obatku"  
"Mwo?!, apa Wookie hyung tahu tentang penyakitmu?"  
"Tidak, karena aku berhasil berbohong padanya"  
"Hyung, apakah hyung tidak berpikir, jika kebohongan ini akan menyakiti mereka?"  
"Akan lebih menyakitkan bagiku, jika mereka mengetahuinya"  
"Bagaimana pun mereka harus tahu, hyung"  
"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, dan kau harus menepatinya. Jika rahasia ini ketahuan oleh mereka, maka aku akan pergi jauh dan kalian tidak akan menemukanku" ancamnya.  
"Aku janji hyung, tapi kau juga harus janji untuk berobat"  
"Ne, aku akan berobat, walau aku tahu, pengobatan itu tidak akan berhasil"  
"Jangan seperti itu hyung. Kau harus yakin, kau bisa sembuh!"  
"Ne"  
"Apa hari ini jadwalku ada yang kosong?"  
"Hari ini jadwalmu hanya syuting di Jeju bersama Taeyeon"  
"Baiklah"

*gbh*

Teukie liburan bersama Kangin, Yesung juga Heechul. Mereka berlibur tanpa mengajak Wookie juga Kyuhyun dikarenakan jadwal mereka lebih padat dibandingkan mereka. Saat mereka berlibur, Kangin lebih banyak diam dibandingkan yang lain.

Kangin merasakan adanya kehampaan dalam hatinya. Walau dirinya sedang berlibur tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Kangin justru sibuk dengan gadget miliknya. Ia membaca jadwal padat milik Kyuhyun yang ia ambil melalui twitter salah satu Sparkyu yang share di akunnya.

"Kasihan magnae, jadwalnya padat sekali." batinnya.  
"Jangan sampai jatuh sakit, Kyu. Jika kau sakit, kau akan membuat kami semua khawatir" batinnya lagi.  
"Akh!, entah apa yang kurasakan ini. Hatiku begitu sedih jika mambaca jadwalnya sepadat ini"  
"Yakkk!, Kangin~ah, apa kau mau diam terus disana?!," tegur Heechul  
"Ne hyung" sahutnya, lalu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

*gbh*

Setibanya di pulau Jeju, Kyuhyun beristirahat sebentar setelah meletakkan tas miliknya di sisi kursi. Yong Suk menerima telepon dari staff SM bahwa Taeyeon masih memiliki jadwal, hingga Taeyeon tiba di Jeju agak sore.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju teras kamar Hotel. Ia memandang kearah laut yang terhampar luas. Angin laut menyapa lembut rambutnya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut, sebelum penyakit itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Kamera terbaik yang kumiliki adalah kedua mataku. Sebelum semua menjadi gelap, aku ingin menikmati keindahan ini" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Kyuhyun redup dan berubah menjadi erangan kesakitan. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya dan ia terduduk lemas, lalu tersandar pada pagar pembatas. Yong Suk begitu panik saat melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan. Ia berlari menghampirinya.

"Hyung"  
"Argh!"  
"Hyung, ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit saja"  
"Ti..dak, Aku…tidak ingin…ke Rumah…Sakit" tolaknya.  
"Kau jangan keras kepala seperti ini hyung!, penyakitmu bukan penyakit sembarangan yang mudah sembuh begitu minum obat!"  
"A..aku…bisa…mengata…sinya"  
"Tidak hyung, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang ke Rumah Sakit"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan Yong Suk, "Ja…ngan…" pintanya lemah.  
"Hyung, aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini terus!"  
"Jika…kau…mengantarku…ke Rumah…Sakit, maka..mereka..bisa menge…tahuinya"  
"Hyung" air mata Yong Suk mengalir, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.  
"Aku…bisa…mengatasinya…sebentar…lagi…" pintanya.  
"…" Yong Suk hanya diam, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa di depannya.

*gbh*

Prang

Donghae menjatuhkan gelas saat ingin meminum obatnya. Siwon dan Changmin yang kebetulan datang menjenguknya, mereka bergegas membantu memunguti pecahan gelas itu.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Siwon.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya"  
"Oh" sahut Siwon.  
"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?, apa kalian tahu kabarnya?" tanya Donghae.

Sembari berdiri setelah memunguti pecahan kaca dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, Siwon menyahut pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun baik-baik saja"  
"Oh…baguslah kalau begitu"  
"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Changmin.  
"Tidak apa-apa, tiba-tiba aku merindukan Kyuhyun, karena sejak wamil sampai saat ini, aku belum mendengar kabarnya"  
"Bagaimana jika kita menghubunginya?" saran Siwon.  
"Boleh juga" sahutnya setuju.

*gbh*

Setelah sakitnya mulai menghilang, kini Kyuhyun rebahan di atas kasur. Sedangkan Yong Suk duduk di sofa menemaninya sambil membaca buku. Ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja nakas berbunyi. Kyuhyun membaca nama yang tertera, ia enggan untuk menjawabnya karena tubuhnnya yang masih lemah. Kyuhyun memberikan ponsel miliknya kepada Yong Suk, agar Yong Suk menjawab telepon dari Siwon.

"Jika Siwon hyung menanyakanku, katakan saja aku sedang pergi dan ponselku tertinggal di Hotel"  
"Ne" sahut Yong Suk menerima ponselnya, kemudian ia menjawabnya.  
"Ne hyung?"  
"Yong Suk?, kaukah itu?" tanya Siwon  
"Nde hyung"  
"Kenapa ponsel Kyuhyun ada padamu?, dimana Kyuhyun?"  
"Oh…tadi Kyuhyun hyung pergi ke luar sebentar, dan sepertinya dia lupa dengan ponselnya"  
"Oh…,jadi begitu?"  
"Ne hyung"  
"Yong Suk, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?, apa dia baik-baik saja?"  
"Kyuhyun hyung baik, memangnya ada apa hyung?"  
"Ah…tidak apa-apa. O iya, semalam kami menonton video konser solo Kyuhyun. Apa…Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah?"  
"Masalah?, maksudnya?"  
"Aku dan Changmin merasa ada yang aneh saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu terakhir di konsernya semalam. Kyuhyun kelihatan begitu sedih"  
"…" Yong Suk diam dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memijat keningnya sambil memejamkan mata.  
"Yong Suk~ah"  
"Ah…ne hyung?"  
"Kenapa kau diam saja?, apa benar Kyuhyun ada masalah?" tanyanya curiga.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

" Good Bye, Hyung" Chapt. 4

*sebelumnya*

"Yong Suk, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?, apa dia baik-baik saja?"  
"Kyuhyun hyung baik, memangnya ada apa hyung?"  
"Ah…tidak apa-apa. O iya, semalam kami menonton video konser solo Kyuhyun. Apa…Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah?"  
"Masalah?, maksudnya?"  
"Aku dan Changmin merasa ada yang aneh saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu terakhir di konsernya semalam. Kyuhyun kelihatan begitu sedih"  
"…" Yong Suk diam dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memijat keningnya sambil memejamkan mata.  
"Yong Suk~ah"  
"Ah…ne hyung?"  
"Kenapa kau diam saja?, apa benar Kyuhyun ada masalah?" tanyanya curiga.

*selanjutnya*

"Itu mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja, Kyuhyun hyung tidak memiliki masalah apa pun"  
"Kau yakin, Yong Suk"  
"Aku sangat yakin, hyung" bohongnya  
"Baiklah, kami percaya. Jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang, katakan aku menelponnya"  
"Ne hyung"

*gbh*

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak setelah menutup teleponnya. Changmin dan Donghae memandangnya lekat.  
"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae  
"Kata Yong Suk, Kyuhyun tidak ada masalah apa-apa"  
"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin seakan tak percaya  
"Nde, tapi…"  
"Tapi apa?" tanya Donghae  
"Kalau dipikir-pikir, tumben sekali Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponselnya, anak itu kan maniak gadget, dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan ponselnya" ucap Siwon merasa ada yang janggal menurutnya.  
"Kau benar juga, tapi bisa jadi karena terburu-buru, Kyuhyun sampai lupa dengan ponselnya" sahut Donghae.  
"Ne hyung, opinimu benar juga" sahutnya.

*gbh*

Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah 3 jam terlelap. Yong Suk sengaja tidak membangunkannya. Kyuhyun beranjak, kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri Yong Suk yang sedang berdiri di teras dan membaca beberapa jadwal untuk Kyuhyun yang baru dikirim melalui email pribadinya.

"Kau serius sekali Yong Suk, apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Kyuhyun mengagetkannya.  
"Bagaimana hyung? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" cemasnya  
"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang"  
"Syukurlah, hyung" ucapnya lega  
"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang sedang kau baca?"  
"Oh….ini…pihak dramus mengirimkan jadwalmu, hyung"  
"Coba kulihat"

Yong Suk menyerahkan ponsel miliknya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan tiap jadwalnya yang sangat padat. Yong Suk menghela nafas beratnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun  
"Jadwalmu sangat padat sekali, belum lagi beberapa jadwal konser, Super Camp dan Radio Star. Apakah, sebaiknya aku meminta mereka untuk mengurangi kepadatan jadwalmu, hyung?" sarannya  
"Tidak perlu, jika kita meminta mereka untuk mengurangi jadwal manggungku, pasti SM yang akan kena dampaknya. Aku tidak ingin ada salah satu pihak yang dirugikan"  
"Tapi hyung, jika kau melakukan semua jadwal itu, kapan kau akan berobat?"  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku pasti akan berobat"  
"Tapi kapan?, tadi saja penyakitmu kambuh!, kau tahu hyung, aku tidak bisa melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu!"  
"Yong Suk, aku bisa mengatasinya."  
"Mengatasinya?!, hyung!, aku tahu rasa sakit yang kau alami itu luar biasa!, aku tahu bagaimana tersiksanya memiliki penyakit Kanker!, aku tidak ingin, yang pernah terjadi pada sahabatku, terjadi juga padamu hyung!"  
"Yong Suk, kau harus percaya padaku!, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!, kau ingat dulu aku pernah hampir mati karena kecelakaan?!, dan saat itu aku tidak pernah putus asa untuk berjuang agar aku bisa hidup. Kau harus percaya, aku bisa mengatasinya"  
"Terserah hyung!, kau keras kepala!" kesalnya, lalu Yong Suk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamar Hotel.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Yong Suk. Ia merasa bersalah, dan membebani Yong Suk. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap kearah laut. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Ia membayangkan wajah orang-orang yang ia sayangi ketika tertawa, bercanda, bahagia bahkan ketika mereka menangis saat hengkangnya Hangeng juga Kibum dari Super Junior. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat mereka menangis karenanya. Baginya, sudah cukup ia melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya menangis kerena kesedihan. Ia hanya ingin mereka bahagia.

"Mianhe Yong Suk. Kau benar, aku memang keras kepala. Tapi, aku melakukan ini agar tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui penyakitku. Aku hanya ingin mereka juga elf menganggapku sehat dan baik-baik saja" gumamnya.

*gbh*

Yong Suk menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk di Taman sekitar Hotel sambil meminum soft drink. Sesekali ia tampak menghela nafas beratnya. Dirinya tahu, Kyuhyun ingin agar ia tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya, hanya saja Yong Suk bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan cuek dengan keadaan. Bagaimana pun juga rasa cemas itu selalu menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun menerima telepon dari Manager Taeyeon melalui ponsel Yong Suk yang di pegangnya. Ia bergegas ke luar dari kamar Hotel, dan mencari keberadaan Yong Suk. Ia bertanya pada beberapa karyawan Hotel dan mencari Yong Suk.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat Yong Suk yang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, dan tampaknya ia melamunkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yong Suk~ah" panggilnya  
"…" Yong Suk hanya diam dan menoleh memandangnya.  
"Taeyeon sudah datang, Managernya meminta kita melakukan syuting sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan ponsel Yong Suk padanya.  
"Kita pergi sekarang" sahutnya dingin.

Yong Suk berjalan lebih dulu di depan Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Yong Suk saat ini marah padanya. Tiba di depan Mobil, Yong Suk duduk di kursi kemudi, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di belakangnya. Sepanjang jalan hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara.

"Yong Suk~ah" panggilnya  
"…" Yong Suk hanya diam dan fokus menyetir.  
"Sebelum menemui Taeyeon, tolong antarkan aku sebentar ke Toko Herbal"  
"Toko Herbal?, untuk apa?"  
"Sebelum aku berobat ke Rumah Sakit, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba obat alami. Aku mencarinya di internet, dan kebetulan di sini ada yang menjualnya"  
"Hyung, kau jangan asal sembarang minum obat herbal"  
"Tidak ada salahnya, jika kita mencobanyakan?"  
"Aku tahu, tapi…bagaimana jika tidak ada pengaruhnya?, dan bagaimana jika penyakitmu bertambah parah?"  
"Tidak Yong Suk, karena banyak pasien Kanker yang sudah sembuh dengan ramuan itu"  
"Kau yakin, hyung?"  
"Aku yakin" sahutnya, walau pun ia sendiri agak ragu.  
"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana" sahut Yong Suk.

*gbh*

Setelah Kyuhyun meminum ramuan herbal yang dibelinya saat berada di Jeju. Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, rencana dirinya untuk berobat ia tunda. Yong Suk juga lupa untuk mengingatkannya, karena Yong Suk melihat Kyuhyun lebih sehat dan penyakitnya jarang sekali kambuh. Setidaknya Yong Suk senang melihat Kyuhyun dapat menjalankan aktivitasnya tanpa harus menahan rasa sakit lagi.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Jadwal-jadwal padat yang dimiliki Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lancar. Hingga jadwal Super Camp yang dilakukan di Bangkok. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama Teukie, Heechul, Kangin, Yesung dan Wookie. Berbagai game di Super Camp dilakukannya dengan baik, walau ada salah satu Game yang sering membuatnya agak risih, yaitu ketika game paper kiss.

Demi membuat para Elf bahagia, dan tertawa, ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya seperti yang lain. Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya dan memandang para hyungnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa bangga karena dirinya adalah salah satu bagian dari Super Junior.

"Semoga aku bisa melihat kalian selalu tertawa bahagia seperti ini hyung" batinnya.

Disaat ia memandangi Heechul, Yesung, Teukie juga Kangin bercanda di depan Elf, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, kini kembali menyerangnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat gagang kursi dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?!, kenapa rasa sakit ini datang lagi!" batinnya kesal

Wookie yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun cemas, lalu ia memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan memandang Wookie, "Aku…ingin ke toilet" sahutnya  
"Ya sudah, buruan ke toilet" ucapnya.  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas beranjak, dan berlari menuju belakang panggung. Yong Suk yang berdiri di bawah tangga, ia cemas saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

"Hyung" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, ia berlari menuju toilet bahkan menabrak beberapa kru yang melintas di depannya. Yong Suk berpikir ada yang tidak beres terjadi padanya, hingga ia pun berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Di dalam toilet, Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit, hingga ia terduduk lemas disamping wastafel. Saat Yong Suk masuk ke toilet, ia segera mengunci pintu. Lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan sisa obat yang dulu padanya.

"Penyakitmu kambuh lagi, hyung?"  
"Nde" sahutnya lemah dan memegangi kepalanya.  
"Minum dulu obatmu, hyung"  
"Tidak" tolaknya  
"Kenapa hyung?, apa kau ingin yang lain tahu tentang penyakitmu?!"  
"Jika…aku minum…obat itu…hanya akan membuatku mual…dan muntah…"  
"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"  
"Aku…bisa mengatasinya"

Kyuhyun dan Yong Suk yang berada di dalam toilet, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Wookie menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar. Wookie terkejut, ia merasa tidak percaya bahwa magnae mereka saat ini memiliki penyakit, walau ia tidak tahu penyakit apa yang diderita Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun…sakit?" batinnya

Tbc

Mian jika lanjutannya pendek hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Bye, Hyung" chapt. 5

*sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun dan Yong Suk yang berada di dalam toilet, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Wookie menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar. Wookie terkejut, ia merasa tidak percaya bahwa magnae mereka saat ini memiliki penyakit, walau ia tidak tahu penyakit apa yang diderita Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun…sakit?" batinnya

*selanjutnya

"Kyuhyun sakit apa?" batinnya lagi.  
Yong Suk menatap cemas juga sedih ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan masih memegang kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun mulai mengatur napasnya saat rasa sakit itu mulai reda. Mata sayunya memandang Yong Suk yang tampak cemas karenanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ,lalu beranjak untuk berdiri dan Yong Suk membantunya.  
"Ayo kita ke luar, nanti mereka mencari kita" ucapnya terdengar lemah.

"Apa tubuhmu kuat untuk melanjutkan acara ini, hyung?"

"Aku kuat, Yong Suk" sahutnya yakin.

"Baiklah, kita ke luar sekarang" sahutnya.

"Ne"

*gbh*

Wookie tampak melamun saat di atas panggung, walau beberapa member bercanda dan melakukan adegan lucu untuk menghibur Elf, tetapi Wookie hanya diam, bahkan tatapannya kosong. Kangin yang berdiri di sisi Teukie saat sedang berbicara bersama member lainnya, ia tampak memperhatikan Wookie yang menurutnya kurang fokus setelah kembali dari Toilet.  
Kyuhyun kembali ke atas panggung untuk menyelesaikan acara Super Camp mereka. Wookie memandang lekat Kyuhyun, bahkan matanya terasa panas menahan air mata. Ia berbalik dan memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak, tenggorokannya tercekat, ia mendongakkan wajahnya agar air mata tidak mengalir ke luar.

"Ayolah Wookie…kau bisa menahan air matamu!, jangan menangis…jangan menangis" batinnya.

Kangin semakin curiga pada Wookie, ia berjalan menghampiri Wookie disaat member lainnya kembali melakukan game lainnya. Ia memegang pundak Wookie, hingga dirinya terkejut dan buru-buru menyeka air mata yang berusaha ke luar dari pelupuk matanya.  
Wookie menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, "Ada apa?" cemas Kangin.

"Tidak apa-apa" bohongnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, hyung. Aku…hanya sakit perut" bohongnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Mungkin hanya Maagku saja" bohongnya lagi.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?' tanyanya tidak percaya

"Aku jujur padamu, hyung"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Wookie"

Sepanjang acara berlangsung, sesekali Wookie memandang sedih pada Kyuhyun yang berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya di depan member yang lain. Bahkan hingga acara Super Camp berakhir dengan lancar. Sebelum pergi, mereka mengganti kostum yang digunakan saat Super Camp, dengan pakaian mereka sendiri. Ketika Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian di ruang kostum, Wookie beserta member lainnya menunggu di ruang istirahat. Kangin yang tidak percaya pada Wookie, ia kembali menginterogasi Wookie agar jujur padanya juga lainnya saat Wookie tampak melamun sambil memegang air mineral.

"Kau kenapa Wookie?, aku perhatikan Supercamp selesai ,kau lebih banyak diam" tanya Kangin.

"Ah…aku tidak apa-apa hyung" bohongnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Teukie

"Apa…sebaiknya aku memberitahu mereka, apa yang ku dengar tadi?" batinnya.

"Wookie!, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Teukie

"Ne?"

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yesung

"Sebenarnya…" ketika Wookie ingin memberitahu yang lain mengenai Kyuhyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian serius sekali, sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Wookie…sebenarnya apa?, ayo lanjutkan yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami" ucap Heechul.

"Sebenarnya…aku lupa kapan jadwal kepergian wamilku" bohongnya.

"Aigooo…kami pikir kau ada masalah apa, ternyata kau lupa jadwal kepergian wamil" sahut Teukie dan tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Hehehe, nde hyung. Aku lupa kapan tanggal keberangkatanku" sahutnya.

"Bukankah kau akan pergi wamil, bulan September nanti?" ucap Heechul mengingatkannya.

"Ah…nde hyung" sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedang berbohong pada kami, Wookie?" batin Kangin yang curiga padanya.

"O iya, Kyu. Kenapa tadi kau lama sekali di Toilet?" tanya Yesung

"Hehehe, biasa hyung. Aku sedang setoran" bohongnya.

"Oh…" sahutnya.

*gbh*

Yong Suk bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sesekali ia tampak menghela napas, hingga Yong Sun yang sedang berbicara dengan Seung Hwan menegurnya, "Yaakk!, Yong Suk~ah, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung" sahutnya berbohong.

"Aku perhatikan, kau seperti sedang mengalami masalah yang berat" ucapnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Yong Suk?" tanya Seung Hwan.

"Tidak ada, hyung"

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong" ucap Yong Sun tidak percaya padanya.

"Benar hyung, aku sedang tidak ada masalah apa-apa"

"Yong Suk, kita itu sudah seperti saudara, jika kau ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami" ucap Seung Hwan dan memegang pundaknya.

"Benar hyung, aku tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya lelah saja"

"Kau lelah kenapa?" tanya Seung Hwan

"Kau itukan Manajer sama seperti kami, memang pekerjaan kita cukup melelahkan, tapi sudah jadi resiko kita" ucap Yong Sun.

"Aku lelah bukan karena pekerjaan, Hyung. Aku lelah karena harus menghadapi keras kepalanya Kyuhyun hyung" batinnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini?" ucap Yong Sun.

"Nde, hyung. Mianhe, karena aku membuat kalian cemas. Aku…akan membuang jauh-jauh rasa lelah ini"

"Itu baru namanya Manajer profesional" bangga Seung Hwan padanya, dan Yong Suk hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

*gbh*

Sepulang dari acara Super Camp, mereka kembali ke Bandara untuk keberangkatan ke Seoul. Seperti biasa, Elf sudah banyak menunggu di Bandara hanya untuk sekedar melihat dan menyapa mereka. Suara teriakan itu mereka balas dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Yesung, ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika ia mulai tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Karena berada di Bandara, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Apakah penyakitku semakin parah? kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa?" batinnya dan terus berjalan mengikuti member di depannya.

"Kyu, setiba di bandara Incheon nanti, kau temani aku makan ya?" pinta Heechul

Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar ucapan Heechul, tampak tidak menghiraukannya, hingga Heechul kesal dan memukul pundaknya.

"Kyu!, kau mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun yang berdiri mengantri di depannya tetap diam dan tidak memberikan jawabannya.

"Kyuhyun!" ucapnya lagi sambil memukul pundak Kyuhyun, dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Ne?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" kesalnya.

Teukie, Kangin, Yesung dan Wookie memandang mereka bingung saat Heechul kesal padanya. Pendengaran Kyuhyun berangsur kembali normal, ia heran saat menatap Heechul yang marah padanya.

"Hyung tadi bilang apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tadi memintamu untuk menemaniku makan setelah tiba di Seoul, tapi kau tidak menjawab ajakanku" kesalnya.

"Oh…mianhe hyung, tadi aku sedang melamun. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" sahutnya.

"Mianhe hyung, tadi…aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarmu" batinnya.

Yong Suk membalikkan wajahnya dan memandang kearah lain, karena ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, bahwa penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh dan menyerang bagian pendengarannya untuk sesaat. Yong Suk memukul dadanya pelan, karena ia merasa dadanya terhimpit beban berat.

"Hari ini bukan hanya Wookie yang terlihat aneh, tapi Kyuhyun juga. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" batin Kangin.

*gbh*

Rumah Sakit Inha

Disebuah ruangan khusus Dokter, seorang pria berumur sekitar 57 tahun mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang dikenalnya. Pria itu bernama Jung Garry . Sekitar 10 menit menunggu teleponnya dijawab, akhirnya kesabarannya membuahkan hasil. Yang ia harapkan pun menjawab teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Dong Wook~ah"

"Garry ahjussi?"

"Nde, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik ahjussi"

"Apa…kau bisa membantu ahjussi?"

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan membantu ahjussi" sahutnya

"Begini Dong Wook, ahjussi memiliki seorang pasien dimana hasil dari test kesehatan yang dilakukannya positif mengidap kanker otak, hanya saja kasus pasien itu cukup berat, karena sel kanker yang dideritanya dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, tuli juga bisu. Ahjussi sudah menghubungi Manajernya, agar ia segera berobat, hanya saja sampai saat ini, dia belum datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk berobat"

"Apa separah itu kondisi penyakitnya, ahjussi?"

"Nde, kali ini ahjussi meminta bantuanmu untuk menanganinya, karena hanya kau Dokter muda berprestasi yang ahjussi percaya"

"Bagaimana dengan Mark?, bukankah dia juga lebih berprestasi dariku?"

"Mark menetap di Amerika, dia tidak mungkin kembali ke Seoul, dan selain Mark, ahjussi hanya percaya padamu"

"Baiklah ahjussi, aku akan membantu ahjussi, jika dia datang untuk berobat, berikan saja surat rujukan padanya untuk berobat secara intensif di tempatku bekerja"

"Ne, ahjussi akan melakukannya. Jeongmal gumawo Dong Wook~ah, ahjussi sangat berterima kasih padamu".

"Ne, ahjussi" sahutnya.

*gbh*

Setelah beberapa jam berada di Pesawat, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Bandara Incheon. Seperti permintaan Heechul, Kyuhyun menemaninya makan bersama member lainnya, juga Manajer serta kru yang menemani mereka.

"Kyu, wajahmu kelihatan pucat" ucap Yesung yang duduk di depannya.

"Mungkin karena aku kelelahan hyung. Beberapa hari ini jadwalku padat sekali"

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Kyu. Hyung perhatikan kau agak kurusan" cemas Teukie.

"Ne hyung. Jangan khawatir padaku" sahutnya.

"Nde, Kyu…kau kelihatan kurus dan pucat, apa penyakitmu parah?" batin Wookie menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kami tahu jadwalmu sangat padat, tapi jangan lupakan kesehatanmu, Kyu." ucap Heechul

"Hahaha, kalian terlalu berlebihan mencemaskanku. Kalian tenang saja, makanku cukup banyak dan aku juga sering minum Vitamin juga air mineral, jadi aku tidak mungkin sakit"

Yong Suk yang kesal akan kebohongan Kyuhyun di depan member SJ, membuat dirinya beranjak dan ke luar dari Rumah Makan. Yong Suk sengaja menunggu di dalam Mobil seorang diri. Di dalam Mobil, Yong Suk memutar musik dengan volume suara yang full, hingga terdengar bising di dalam Mobil.

Yong Suk sengaja melakukannya ,agar ia mudah berteriak dan menangis. Yong Suk menundukkan wajahnya dan kedua tangannya memegang stir. Pundaknya bergetar, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kenapa kau pandai sekali berbohong di depan mereka, hyung?!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyiksaku untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari mereka?!"

"Mau sampai kapan, kau menyiksaku melihatmu menderita dan melihatmu mengerang kesakitan?!" batinnya berontak.

"Mereka begitu perhatian dan mencemaskanmu, hyung. Tapi kenapa kau harus menyakiti mereka dengan kebohonganmu?!"

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu berpura-pura kuat dan seolah-olah kau sehat, padahal kau sangat lemah!" batinnya.

Yong Suk menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memukul dadanya. Ia berusaha menghela napas beberapa kali agar ia bisa lebih tenang. Yong Suk segera menyeka air matanya dengan tisu, akibat menangis sesenggukkan membuat dirinya mengantuk dan ia pun terlelap di dalam Mobil..

*gbh*

Kyuhyun tidak memiliki nafsu makan setelah penyakitnya kambuh. Ia hanya makan beberapa suap saja. Karena merasa tubuhnya lemas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kangin tampak cemas karena Kyuhyun hanya makan beberapa suap saja.

"Kyu, kenapa tidak dihabiskan makananmu?" tanya Kangin.

"Perutku kembung ,hyung. Mungkin aku masuk angin"

"Nanti saat di Dorm, aku akan membuatkanmu teh ginseng" ucap Wookie

"Ne" sahutnya.

"Apa karena makan Lemon saat Super Camp tadi, Kyu?" pikir Heechul

"Sepertinya begitu, hyung" sahutnya.

"Mianhe, Kyu. Tadi hyung memaksamu memakan potongan Lemon itu" sesal Teukie

"Tidak apa-apa ,hyung. Lagipula pihak sana sudah menyiapkannya, dan itu hanya game. Nanti setelah minum obat, aku akan istirahat" sahutnya.

"Ya sudah ,kita pulang saja sekarang. Lagipula, besok kita masih ada kegiatan masing-masing" saran Teukie.

"Ne hyung" sahut mereka.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka pun kembali ke Apartemen kecuali Kyuhyun dan Wookie yang masih tinggal di Dorm. Yong Sun menggantikan Yong Suk untuk mengemudikan Mobil, karena Yong Sun berpikir Yong Suk dalam kondisi ngantuk berat jadi ia yang mengambil alih kemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun juga terlelap karena lelah, sedangkan Wookie memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Apa yang ia dengar saat berada di depan Toilet, kembali terngiang dipikirannya.

"Kyu, kau sakit apa?" batinnya.

"Kenapa kau sengaja menyembunyikannya dari kami?"

"Kau kenapa memandangi Kyuhyun, Wookie?" tanya Yong Sun yang menatapnya dari kaca spion.

"Ah?, tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya kasihan pada Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia lelah sekali"

"Nde, bagaimana tidak lelah. Jadwalnya begitu padat, mungkin saja makannya juga kurang teratur, apalagi jam istirahatnya"

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku jadi teringat saat-saat dimana Super Junior memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat, bahkan untuk tidur saja, kami hanya memiliki waktu sekitar 3 atau 2 jam saja, belum lagi saat salah satu dari kami jatuh sakit atau cidera , kami tetap memaksakan diri untuk manggung. Tapi…diantara kami semua, jadwal Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah kosong, aku jadi khawatir padanya, hyung"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Wookie, hati Yong Suk semakin sedih. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Wookie, tetapi Yong Suk tidak berani, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin, jika Kyuhyun semakin terpukul dengan air mata mereka, jika mereka mengetahuinya.

"Mianhe, hyung. Aku sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian" batinnya.

"Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat, dia pasti mampu menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Wajar jika suatu hari Kyuhyun merasa lelah dan jatuh sakit, karena itu sudah jadi resiko pekerjaan" ucap Yong Sun.

"Kau benar ,hyung. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat" sahut Wookie

"Semoga saja penyakitmu tidak parah, Kyu" batinnya sembari mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

*gbh*

Di Apartemen, Kangin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Meski cukup lelah, tetapi matanya tidak mau terpejam. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya kearah kanan. Matanya memandang pada sebuah pigura berukir dimana dalam pigura itu terpampang foto member Super Junior saat Hangeng dan Kibum masih bersama mereka, juga Zhoumi dan Henry.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika memandang tiap wajah para member, "Seandainya saja kalian berdua tidak hengkang dari Super Junior, mungkin kita masih bersama-sama di atas panggung. Super Camp pasti akan ramai , dan Elf pasti akan semakin bahagia." gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?, Kibum?, aku merindukan kalian".

"Hari ini, aku mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Dia kelihatan tidak sehat. Ha~~h, anak itu jika jatuh sakit selalu membuat khawatir"

Smartphone yang ia letakkan di nakas bergetar, Kangin berbalik dan meraih Smartphone, lalu menjawab telepon dari Eunhyuk sembari beranjak dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Ada apa Hyukkie~ah?"

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya merindukanmu"

"Ah…kau pasti kesepian ya?"

"Hehehe, nde hyung. Aku, Shindong hyung juga Sungmin hyung merindukan kalian"

"Kami juga merindukan kalian di sana."

"Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kabar member yang lain?, apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka semua baik, kecuali Kyuhyun"

"Memangnya Kyuhyun kenapa?, apa dia sakit?"

"Nde, sepertinya Maagnya sedang bermasalah"

"Oh…,mungkin Kyuhyun kelelahan ,hyung"

"Nde, o iya Hyuk, hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh pada Wookie"

"Wookie kenapa?, apa Wookie sedang ada masalah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi hari ini dia selalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas"

"Bukankah Wookie selalu begitu, hyung. Dia selalu cemas jika ada member yang sakit".

"Tidak, Hyuk. Tatapannya agak berbeda, seperti tatapan cemas yang berlebihan"

"Ah…mungkin itu hanya pikiran hyung saja. O iya, hyung. Sudah dulu ya, nanti jika aku ada waktu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

"Baiklah, Hyuk"

"Jaljayo hyung"

"Ne"

setelah menutup pembicaraan mereka, Kangin kembali meletakkan Smartphone di atas meja nakas, ia berpikir mengenai ucapan Eunhyuk padanya, "Eunhyuk benar, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja yang berlebihan" gumamnya, kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

*gbh*

Karena Kyuhyun terlelap dengan pulas, Wookie tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Yong Suk sengaja menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya dan membawa Kyuhyun ke Dorm, sedangkan Yong Sun menunggu di Mobil.

Wookie menatap Yong Suk dari balik punggungnya. Dipikirannya terbersit pertanyaan yang membuatnya sangat penasaran dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Setelah masuk ke Dorm, Yong Suk merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas kasurnya, lalu ia berpamitan pada Wookie.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Besok, aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun hyung" pamitnya.

"Ne" sahutnya.

Wookie mengantar Yong Suk hingga di depan Dorm, saat Yong Suk melanjutkan langkahnya, Wookie teringat akan pertanyaan yang selalu memenuhi otaknya. Ia pun memanggil Yong Suk.

"Yong Suk~ah" panggil Wookie , kemudian Yong Suk berbalik menatapnya.

"Ne hyung?" tanya Yong Suk, lalu Wookie melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Tanya apa, hyung?"

"Apakah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?"

"Maksud hyung, apa?"

"Apa…Kyuhyun sakit?" tanyanya.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

"Good Bye, Hyung" chapt. 6

*sebelumnya*

Wookie mengantar Yong Suk hingga di depan Dorm, saat Yong Suk melanjutkan langkahnya, Wookie teringat akan pertanyaan yang selalu memenuhi otaknya. Ia pun memanggil Yong Suk.

"Yong Suk~ah" panggil Wookie , kemudian Yong Suk berbalik menatapnya.

"Ne hyung?" tanya Yong Suk, lalu Wookie melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Tanya apa, hyung?"

"Apakah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?"

"Maksud hyung, apa?"

"Apa…Kyuhyun sakit?" tanyanya.

*Selanjutnya*

"K…Kyuhyun hyung sakit? "

Wookie memicingkan matanya ketika Yong Suk terkejut mendengar pertanyaan darinya, " Nde" sahutnya.

"Ah…hahaha, hyung pasti bercanda. Kyuhyun hyung tidak mungkin sakit "  
"Kau jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku, Yong Suk!. Karena, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian saat di Toilet"

"Ah…itu, sebenarnya Maag Kyuhyun hyung sedang kambuh. Tapi, Kyuhyun hyung tidak ingin kalian cemas, maka dari itu Kyuhyun hyung sengaja pergi ke Toilet "

"Benarkah seperti itu? "  
"Nde, hyung tidak perlu cemas. Kyuhyun hyung baik-baik saja"  
"Ok!, kali ini aku percaya padamu, tetapi jika apa yang kau katakan bohong!, apa pun yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayainya lagi!" ancam Wookie

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, hyung "

Karena janjinya pada Kyuhyun, dirinya terpaksa berbohong pada Wookie. Ia tahu, Wookie tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada dirinya. Tatapan yang Wookie tujukan padanya menyiratkan kecurigaan. Yong Suk bergegas pergi karena ia tidak ingin jika Wookie terur menerus curiga padanya.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat malam" hyung pamitnya  
"Ne "sahut Wookie dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Yong Suk yang berlari terburu-buru pergi dari hadapannya.  
"Aku yakin, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Yong Suk" gumamnya

*gbh*

Yong Suk segera masuk ke dalam Mobil, dan duduk di samping Yong Sun seraya mengatur nafasnya. Kedua alis Yong Sun bertautan, ia bingung melihat Yong Suk yang mengatur nafas seperti dikejar-kejar seseorang.

"Kau kenapa, Yong Suk?"  
"Tidak apa-apa hyung, tolong antar aku pulang sekarang "pintanya  
"Baiklah "sahutnya, lalu mengemudikan Mobilnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Yong Sun tampak sesekali melirik Yong Suk yang melamun dan menatap arah jalan," Yong Suk~ah "panggilnya.  
"Ne hyung?" tanyanya dan menatap Yong Sun yang fokus menyetir.  
"Tadi…sewaktu yang lain sedang makan bersama, kenapa kau justru menyendiri di dalam Mobil, dan kenapa kau memutar musik dengan kencang? "tanyanya

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?"

"Karena, aku mengikutimu ke luar. Apa…ada sesuatu yang sedang kau sembunyikan?, karena kau terlihat berbeda sekali malam ini"  
"Tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan, hyung"  
" Benarkah?, tapi…kenapa kau terlihat sedih ketika menatap Kyuhyun?"  
"Ah…hyung yang benar saja, tidak mungkin aku sedih karena Kyuhyun hyung"  
"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Yong Suk. Aku tahu, jika kau sedang berbohong, kau akan mengalihkan pandanganmu "  
"Hyung, ku mohon jangan bertanya apa-apa padaku yang membuatmu curiga, jika saatnya tiba, aku akan memberitahumu, hyung "  
"Jadi benar, kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"  
"Aku ingin tidur sebentar hyung, jika sudah sampai di depan Apartemenku, tolong bangunkan aku "pintanya, kemudian berbalik dan menutup matanya.

"Baiklah Yong Suk, aku akan menunggu sampai kau memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu jadi berbeda dan merahasiakannya dariku"  
"Jika semua orang curiga padaku, lama-lama aku akan menjadi gila karena rahasia ini!" batinnya marah.

*gbh*

Wookie kembali menemui Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Wookie menyelimuti Kyuhyun, kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, "Cepat sembuh ya, Kyu. Hyung tidak ingin melihatmu sakit "batinnya.

"O iya, bukankah Kyuhyun pernah minum sesuatu seperti vitamin?, aku harus mencari tahu, vitamin apa yang diminumnya "batinnya.

Wookie segera mencari dimana Kyuhyun menyimpan obat herbal yang dipikir Wookie adalah vitamin. Ia menggeledah dibagian lemari, meja nakas, juga tas milik Kyuhyun, tapi Wookie tidak menemukannya.

"Tidak ada, dimana Kyuhyun menyimpannya? "batinnya.

"Ah….benar, tong sampah" tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu muncul di otaknya.

Wookie bergegas ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun, dan ia berlari menuju tong sampah yang berada di dapur. Wookie jongkok dan tangan kanannya mengubek-ubek sampah. Meski agak kotor, tetapi Wookie sangat penasaran, dan rasa penasaran itu membuahkan hasil. Wookie menemukan bungkus obat herbal tersebut. Dirinya tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia beranjak dan mencuci kedua tangannya juga bungkus obat herbal itu.

Wookie berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Wookie duduk sambil memegang Smartphone miliknya. Dengan mahir, Wookie memainkan ibu jarinya untuk Searching di Google mengenai nama obatnya tersebut.

"Goryeo insam" bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata dari bungkus obat yang dikonsumsi Kyuhyun.

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, Smartphone yang dipegangnya terjatuh di atas kasur. Ia menghela nafas pendek karena Shock dengan apa yang dibacanya barusan.

"Jadi…obat herbal yang sering diminum Kyuhyun, adalah obat untuk penyakit Kanker?" batinnya setelah ia membaca khasiat dari obat herbal yang dibeli Kyuhyun, melalui searching di internet.

" Apa…Kyuhyun mengidap Kanker? "gumamnya pelan

"Sebaiknya aku mencari tahu melalui Yong Suk" batinnya.  
"Aku yakin, Yong Suk mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Kyuhyun"

*gbh*

~Keesokkan harinya~

Kyuhyun menggeliat di atas kasur, sembari dirinya meregangkan otot-ototnya tangannya. Jemari tangannya yang lentik mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia beranjak bangun, dan sejenak duduk di atas kasur. Aroma masakan yang wangi membuatnya semangat untuk beranjak. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya.

Wookie yang berada di dapur fokus memasak untuk Kyuhyun. Dirinya tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menyapanya, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan masih mengenakan kaos yang digunakannya semalam.

"Kau masak apa, Wookie? "

"Aku masak makanan spesial untukmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, tapi sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu baru kita makan bersama, aku juga mengajak yang lain untuk sarapan bersama kita"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mandi, lagipula sekitar jam 10 nanti aku ada jadwal Mozart"

"Ne, buruan sana mandi"

"Ok"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi, sedangkan Wookie menata beberapa makanan di atas meja. Setelah menata semuanya, tidak berapa lama Kangin, Yesung, Teukie dan Heechul datang ke Dorm. Seperti biasa, jika member sudah berkumpul bersama, suasana akan menjadi gaduh. Gelak tawa menghiasi Dorm hari ini.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia memegang gagang pintu. Dirinya sengaja berdiam diri sejenak di dalam kamar dan menguping canda tawa mereka. Ia tersenyum dibalik air mata yang mengalir ke luar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung…rasanya…bahagia sekali jika kalian terus ceria, bercanda dan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Aku ingin selalu mendengar suara kalian. Aku harap…Tuhan akan memberiku waktu yang lama, agar aku bisa selalu bersama kalian "batinnya

"Kyuhyun~ahhh" terdengar suara Teukie memanggil dirinya dari luar  
"Kim Kyu~~~~ "sambung Heechul yang juga berseru memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun segera menyeka air matanya, tak lupa dirinya memasang senyum lebar, lalu ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menghampiri mereka, "Yak!…kalian terlalu berisik" protesnya sambil tertawa

"Aish!, kau ini tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua! "ucap Teukie bercanda memarahinya

'Hahaha, sejak kapan dia akan bicara formal pada kita?" tambah Yesung

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan bicara yang formal dan sopan pada kalian, hyung. Karena kalian adalah milikku" sahutnya, dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Memangnya sejak kapan, kami menjadi milikmu? "ucap Kangin pura-pura protes padanya.

"Sejak… aku baru bergabung bersama kalian, hingga aku mati, kalian adalah milikku"

"… " Wookie menatap lekat Kyuhyun, hatinya bagai ditikam ribuan jarum hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Jangan pernah bicara tentang kematian, Kyu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!" tegur Teukie

"Mianhe hyung…hehehehe "

"Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang" ajak Wookie

"Ah…benar-benar, ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar "ucap Kangin

"Ne "sahut mereka

Disaat yang lain mengambil beberapa menu dan meletakkan di mangkuk mereka, Kyuhyun tampak heran, karena semua masakan yang dibuat oleh Wookie adalah menu sayuran, bahkan dirinya tidak menemukan makanan kesukaannya, hingga ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak makan, Kyu?" tanya Yesung

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan matanya menerawang memandangi semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Wookie.

"Kenapa kau memasak begitu banyak sayur?" tanyanya pada Wookie

"Aku sengaja memasak makanan yang sehat, karena polusi udara di luar sana tidak bagus untuk kesehatan kita. Yah…sebagai jaga-jaga, agar tubuh kita tidak terserang virus penyakit" sahutnya

"Oh…tapi aku tidak suka sayur, kaukan tahu sendiri"

"Suka tidak suka, kau harus memakannya Kyu. Nanti jika aku pergi wamil, tidak akan ada lagi yang memasak untukmu" ucapnya tegas.  
"Wow…sekarang eternal magnae kita cukup galak pada magnae evil sepertinya, hahahahaha" ledek Heechul

"Nde, hahahaha" tambah Yesung yang juga meledek Kyuhyun

"Aish!" dengusnya kesal  
"Kyu, apa yang Wookie katakan itu benar, semua menu yang dibuat Wookie pagi ini sangat bagus untuk kesehatan, dan kau harus memakannya" ucap Teukie

"Ah…baiklah, aku akan memakannya" sahutnya terpaksa.

Wookie tersenyum bahagia ketika Kyuhyun memakan masakan yang dibuatnya, meski terlihat sangat terpaksa, tapi bagi Wookie setidaknya itu lebih baik.

*gbh*

Yong Suk sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun di area parkir. Dirinya masih sangat terkejut dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh Wookie padanya semalam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia bingung bagaimana untuk membalas pesan Wookie.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ini lebih lama lagi, mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya" gumamnya sambil memegang ponselnya.

Ponselnya berdering karena ada panggilan masuk dari Rumah Sakit, dimana Kyuhyun saat itu memeriksa kesehatannya. Yong Suk segera menjawab telepon dari Rumah Sakit.

"Ne?"

"Apa saya bicara dengan Yong Suk? "

"Nde, saya Yong Suk"

"Saya adalah Dokter jang Gary yang pernah memeriksa pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ne Dok, saya masih ingat dengan anda. Ada apa ya?, apakah ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan pada Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Nde, begini…apakah anda bisa mengajak Cho Kyuhyun untuk ke Rumah Sakit dan menemui saya?"

"Ne, saya akan menyampaikan pesan anda, Dok"

"Kalau bisa, secepatnya. Saya akan menunggu kedatangan kalian"

"Ne, Dok. Khamsahamnida "

"Ne "sahutnya

*gbh*

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dengan membawa ransel hitam miliknya, ia berlari setelah tiba di area parki, lalu segera masuk ke dalam Mobil dimana Yong Suk sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku? "tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasang sabuk pengaman setelah meletakkan ranselnya disampingnya.

"Lumayan, hyung" sahutnya, kemudian mulai mengemudikan Mobil.

Diperjalanan Kyuhyun tampak fokus membaca berita dari Sosmed juga Twitter miliknya. Yong Suk membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, setelah sekitar 15 menit terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hyung "

"Hm?"

"Tadi…Dokter Jang menghubungiku lagi"

"Dokter Jang?"

"Nde, Dokter Jang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, karena beliau menanyakanmu"

"Maksudmu? "tanyanya bingung dan menatap Yong Suk.

"Tadi Dokter Jang menghubungiku untuk memintaku segera menemuinya di Rumah Sakit bersamamu "

" Kapan?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, hyung"

"Aku akan melihat jadwalku dulu, jika tidak ada jadwal yang full, baru aku akan menemuinya"

" Sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama menundanya, hyung. Penyakitmu itu bukan penyakit biasa, dan aku tidak bisa terlalu lama menjaga rahasiamu ini, hyung"

"Dan ku mohon jangan berbohong lagi" pintanya

"Aku tidak bisa, Yong Suk"

"Kenapa?!, hyung!, jika kau terus menerus berbohong pada mereka, suatu saat mereka pasti akan tahu juga, hyung"

"Belum saatnya mereka tahu, Yong Suk"

"Tapi Wookie hyung sudah mulai curiga padamu, hyung"

"Benarkah?"  
"Nde, semalam sewaktu mengantarmu ke Dorm karena kau tertidur pulas, Wookie hyung bertanya padaku, apakah kau sakit?"

"Lalu…kau jawab apa?"

"Aku berbohong padanya, dan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, hyung"

"Ah…syukurlah, jeongmal gumawo"

"Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Semalam, saat aku tiba di Apartemen, Wookie hyung mengirim pesan padaku, dan kau tahu hyung?, aku sangat terkejut saat membaca pesannya"

"Apa…pesannya?"

"Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri, karena aku bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya" sahut Yong Suk dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, setelah ia membuka kunci pengamannya.

Kyuhyun membaca pesan yang dikirim Wookie dengan teliti, ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Wookie sangat curiga padanya.

" ** _Yong Suk~ah, apakah Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit Kanker?, aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku dan jangan pernah berbohong atau menyembunyikannya dariku_** "

"Kau jawab sendiri saja pertanyaannya, hyung." ucap Yong Suk

"Tidak…sebaiknya kau jangan menjawab pertanyaannya, jika Wookie bertanya lagi padamu, katakan saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Tapi sampai kapan aku harus membohongi mereka, hyung?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kau hanya bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka, jika aku sudah tiada"

"Hyung…"

"Aku mohon padamu, Yong Suk. Hanya kau yang aku percaya"

"Hyung…"

"Ku mohon" pintanya memelas.  
"Ne "sahutnya terpaksa.

*gbh*

Hanya Kangin yang belum pergi dari Dorm karena dirinya tidak memiliki jadwal seperti yang lainnya. Kangin membantu Wookie merapikan meja makan, sedangkan Wookie berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring. Kangin membawa beberapa mangkuk, kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur. Langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak, ketika ia melihat Wookie tampak menyeka air mata. Ia curiga padanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Wookie.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie? "tanyanya dan berdiri di sisi kanan sembari meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa, hyung "sahutnya berbohong dan menyeka air mata.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa, hyung "ucapnya berusaha berbohong, tapi Kangin tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Jangan berbohong, Wookie. Wajahmu tidak pantas untuk berbohong. Apakah…ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" tebaknya

Wookie sangat terkejut, ia langsung menoleh dan menatapnya . Kangin tersenyum dan memegang pundaknya, "Aku benarkan?, kau berusaha berbohong karena Kyuhyun"

"Bagaimana hyung bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Wookie, saat Supercamp di Bangkok dan semalam, kau melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Sejak semalam aku merasa aneh padamu, dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan dariku"

"Hyung…sebenarnya, aku curiga pada Kyuhyun"

"Curiga apa?, apakah Kyuhyun melakukan suatu kejahatan?"

"Bukan itu, tapi…aku curiga, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari kita"

"Penyakit?, maksudmu…Kyuhyun sakit?"

"Nde, tapi…aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun sakit apa, dan aku rasa…Yong Suk mengetahui sesuatu mengenai penyakit Kyuhyun"

"Sebaiknya kita ceritakan pada yang lain mengenai kecurigaanmu ini, Wookie"

"Jangan, hyung. Kita akan memberitahu mereka, jika kita sudah mengetahui kebenarannya "

"Ne, apa…sebaiknya kita pergi ke acara Musical Mozart?, dan bertanya padanya langsung, atau kita bertanya pada Yong Suk?" sarannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bertanya pada Yong Suk saja, karena jika kita bertanya pada Kyuhyun, dia pasti tidak akan jujur pada kita"

"Ne, aku setuju. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan mencuci piringnya, setelah itu kita pergi ke acara Musical Mozart"

"Ne, hyung"

*gbh*

Pertunjukan Drama Musical yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Riuhan tepuk tangan bergema, para penonton yang datang sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai pemeran utamanya. Kyuhyun berlari sembari melambaikan tangannya, dan ia tersenyum lebar. Meski Kyuhyun mencoba untuk ceria, tetapi Yong Suk dapat menangkap dari gelagatnya, bahwa Kyuhyun sangat kelelahan, karena sesekali ia menghela nafas.

Yong Suk bergegas berlari menuju belakang panggung, dimana semua pemain Drama Musical berkumpul untuk beristirahat. Yong Suk masuk dan mencari Kyuhyun, namun dirinya tidak melihat Kyuhyun diantara pemain Drama Musical lainnya.

"Hyung, dimana Kyuhyun hyung?" tanyanya

"Tadi Kyuhyun buru-buru ke luar, mungkin dia ke Toilet "sahut namja yang berperan sebagai ayah Kyuhyun di Mozart.

"Oh…gumawo hyung" ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne "sahutnya

Yong Suk berbalik, kemudian dirinya bergegas menuju Toilet Pria yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang ganti. Ia masuk ke dalam Toilet, tetapi dirinya tidak juga menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya, karena kesal, lalu ia ke luar dari Toilet sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong .

Yong Suk merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel, lalu menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tidak berapa lama, Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya. Dirinya semakin khawatir ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hyung, kau dimana?!"

"Yong…Suk~ah"

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"A..aku…tidak…kuat "

"Hyung, apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"

"Ne…"sahutnya terdengar lemah

"Katakan, kau dimana sekarang? "

"Aku…di…tangga…darurat "sahutnya

"Kau tunggu disitu, aku akan segera kesana" ucap Yong Suk

"Ne "sahutnya lagi.

Yong Suk menutup teleponnya, kemudian ia berbalik. Yong Suk begitu terkejut karena Kangin dan Wookie ternyata sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan mereka mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"H…hyung…"ucapnya gugup

"Yong Suk, katakan padaku?!, apa yang kudengar barusan itu apakah benar?!" tanya Kangin

"I…itu…"

"Apa benar, Kyuhyun sakit?" tanya Wookie seakan tidak percaya dengan yang barusan ia dengar.

"Hyung…aku…."  
"Kau tidak bisa lagi berbohong pada kami, Yong Suk!"bentak Kangin

"Katakan!, Kyuhyun sakit apa?, apakah Kyuhyun mengidap Kanker?" tanya Wookie dan memegang kuat lengan Yong Suk

" Kanker? " Kangin begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Wookie lontarkan pada Yong Suk.

'Katakan Yong Suk!, ku mohon…kau jangan diam!, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kali ini Yong Suk berada di posisi yang sulit. Dirinya bingung ketika Kangin dan Wookie mendengar semuanya. Ia menatap Kangin juga Wookie yang menatapnya tajam, karena mereka sangat membutuhkan jawaban Yong Suk. Sedangkan di tempat lain, Kyuhyun duduk di anak tangga dan memegang erat kepalanya karena penyakitnya yang kambuh. Tubuhnya basah dengan keringat, bibirnya pucat dan matanya terasa berat untuk melihat karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sanggup lagi, dan akhirnya ia tumbang tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Mian kalau lanjutannya jelek ya hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Bye, Hyung" chapt. 7

*Sebelumnya*

"Apa benar, Kyuhyun sakit?" tanya Wookie seakan tidak percaya dengan yang barusan ia dengar.

"Hyung...aku..."

"Kau tidak bisa lagi berbohong pada kami, Yong Suk!"bentak Kangin

"Katakan!, Kyuhyun sakit apa?, apakah Kyuhyun mengidap Kanker?" tanya Wookie dan memegang kuat lengan Yong Suk

" Kanker?" Kangin begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Wookie lontarkan pada Yong Suk.

"Katakan Yong Suk!, ku mohon...kau jangan diam!, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kali ini Yong Suk berada di posisi yang sulit. Dirinya bingung ketika Kangin dan Wookie mendengar semuanya. Ia menatap Kangin juga Wookie yang menatapnya tajam, karena mereka sangat membutuhkan jawaban Yong Suk. Sedangkan di tempat lain, Kyuhyun duduk di anak tangga dan memegang erat kepalanya karena penyakitnya yang kambuh. Tubuhnya basah dengan keringat, bibirnya pucat dan matanya terasa berat untuk melihat karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sanggup lagi, dan akhirnya ia tumbang tidak sadarkan diri.

*Selanjutnya*

"Cepat katakan pada kami!, kau jangan diam saja!" gertak Kangin

"Hyung, aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian, tapi tidak sekarang. Karena ada yang lebih penting saat ini!" sahut Yong Suk dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Wookie padanya.

"Tidak!, kau harus mengatakannya pada kami!" Kangin kali ini mencengkram kerah baju Yong Suk

"Hyung!, saat ini Kyuhyun hyung membutuhkan bantuan kita!, aku akan mengatakannya nanti!"

"Apa penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh lagi?" tanya Wookie cemas, dan Kangin melepaskan genggamannya pada Yong Suk.

"Nde, sekarang Kyuhyun hyung ada di tangga darurat, aku harus segera kesana"

"Kami ikut" ucap Kangin

"Tapi..." Yong Suk terlihat ragu dan takut jika Kyuhyun marah padanya.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Ne" sahut Yong Suk terpaksa mengiyakan.

Mereka berlari menuju pintu darurat. Ketika Yong Suk membuka pintu, mereka terkejut karena Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai, "Kyuhyun~ah!" panik Wookie dan Kangin.

"Hyung, tolong kalian membawa Mobilku di parkiran belakang. Aku akan menggendong Kyuhyun hyung melalui pintu belakang, agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya"

"Ne" Sahut mereka

" Ini kuncinya" Yong Suk memberikan kunci Mobil pada Kangin.

Mereka berpencar, Kangin dan Wookie bergegas ke luar dari area Gedung pertunjukan. Kangin meminta Wookie untuk mengemudikan Mobil miliknya, sedangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam Mobil milik Yong Suk. Kangin mengemudikan Mobil menuju parkiran belakang seperti yang diminta oleh Yong Suk.

Saat mereka tiba di parkiran, Yong Suk segera membuka pintu Mobil, dan merebahkan Kyuhyun di kursi belakang. Yong Suk membuka pintu kemudi, Kangin bingung karena Yong Suk memintanya untuk pindah posisi dan menemani Kyuhyun di belakang.

"Hyung duduk di belakang saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Jika hyung yang mengemudikan Mobil dengan kondisi panik, bisa-bisa hyung tidak fokus"

"Ne" sahutnya, kemudian Kangin bertukar posisi dengannya.

*gbh*

Heechul yang berada di ruang rias tampak melamun, dirinya tidak fokus mendengarkan salah satu _staf_ _f_ yang memberikan penjelasan padanya apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk pertanyaan yang harus dilontarkannya pada beberapa artis yang menjadi bintang tamu hari ini.

"Heechul~ssi, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya

"Ada apa denganku?, kenapa hatiku tidak tenang seperti ini?" batinnya

"Heechul~sii..." tegur _staff_ itu lagi padanya

"Ah...rasanya dada ini sesak sekali" batinnya lagi.

"Kim Heechul~ssi!" kali ini _staff_ itu meninggikan suaranya hingga Heechuk tersentak dan lamunannya buyar.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi?!"

"Ah...mianhe, tadi aku sedang melamun"

"Kau kenapa?, apa kau ada masalah?" tanyanya

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya hatiku saja yang merasa tidak tenang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak tahu"

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi keluarga terdekatmu, khawatirnya jika apa yang kau rasakan benar"

"Ne, gumawo"

"Ne"

" O iya, ini ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus di cut, karena dibagian pertanyaan ini sangat privasi bagi beberapa artis lainnya"

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya"

"Kami percaya padamu, Kim Heechul"

"Ne" sahutnya

*gbh*

Kyuhyun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dimana Dokter Jang bekerja. Melalui pintu belakang, Kyuhyun dilarikan ke UGD. Dokter Jang yang mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun dari Yong Suk, dirinya bergegas berlari menuju ruang UGD untuk memeriksanya.

Karena berada di lingkup Rumah Sakit, Kangin menarik tangan Yong Suk dan mengajaknya pergi menuju area parkir, dan masuk ke dalam Mobil bersama Wookie. Yong Suk bingung dengan posisi dirinya saat ini. Wookie dan Kangin tampak menatapnya tajam, dan menagih jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka.

"Cepat katakan pada kami, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sakit apa?" tanya Wookie

"Kenapa Dokter itu terlihat sangat mengenalmu juga Kyuhyun?" tambah Kangin.

Yong Suk yang duduk di kursi kemudi bersama Kangin saling berhadapan, sedangkan Wookie di kursi belakang, ia menghela nafas pendek, lalu mencoba menjawab pertanyaan mereka, "Mianhe hyung, aku menyembunyikannya dari kalian, karena permintaan Kyuhyun hyung. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin berbohong pada kalian, tapi aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun hyung melakukannya."

"Kyuhyun hyung mengidap Kanker otak, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerang panca indra yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya"

Kangin dan Wookie sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yong Suk. Wookie tersandar lemas di badan kursi, dan Kangin terdiam mematung.

"Mianhe hyung, aku baru memberitahukan ini pada kalian. Jika kalian ingin marah padaku, silahkan. Tapi ku mohon, tolong kalian berpura-pura tidak tahu jika di depan Kyuhyun hyung. Hanya itu yang kupinta dari kalian"

Wookie dan Kangin hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yong Suk tahu mereka sangat _shock_ mendenngarnya. Yong Suk ke luar dari Mobil dan membiarkan mereka sendiri untuk menenangkan diri mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung, karena jika Kyuhyun hyung tahu aku tidak ada di sana, nanti dia akan curiga"

"..." lagi-lagi mereka tidak menyahut perkataan Yong Suk.

Yong Suk ke luar dari Mobil dan berjalan menuju ruang UGD. Ia menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya beban yang harus ia tanggung sedikit berkurang. Yong Suk mempercepat langkah kakinya lalu berlari, ketika ponselnya berdering dan berasal dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar, ia mencoba menghubungi Yong Suk. Tetapi Yong Suk tidak menjawab teleponnya. Tidak berapa lama, Yong Suk menghampirinya dengan mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, hyung"

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Tadi...aku memarkirkan Mobil, karena tergesa-gesa membawamu kemari, aku jadi tidak sempat memarkirkan Mobil" bohongnya

" Oh" sahutnya datar

"Dimana Dokter Jang?" tanyanya, karena dirinya tidak menemukan Dokter Jang di sekitar ruang UGD

"Dokter Jang pergi memeriksa pasiennya yang lain"

"Oh..., O iya, apa yang dikatakan Dokter Jang?"

"Dokter Jang memintaku untuk segera berobat, dan Dokter Jang memberikanku surat rujukan untuk menemui Dokter yang ia percaya untuk menanganiku"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Dokter Jang memintaku untuk menemui Dokter Dong Wook, karena dia adalah Dokter yang cukup handal dibidang penyakit dalam dan sudah banyak menangani penderita Kanker"

"Hyung, jika memang apa yang dikatakan Dokter Jang baik untukmu, lakukan saja hyung. Kali ini hyung harus berobat rutin, jika hyung menundanya aku terpaksa akan memberitahukan pada yang lain mengenai penyakitmu!" tegasnya

"Ne, kali ini aku akan berobat, Yong Suk"

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Nde, aku tidak ingin jika penyakit ini terus menerus menyiksaku"

"Ne, aku senang mendengar hyung akan berobat. Aku harap, pengobatan yang hyung lakukan membuahkan hasil"

"Ne Yong Suk~ah"sahut Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah bahagia Yong Suk dengan mata sayunya.

Di luar ruang UGD, Kangin dan Wookie mendengar semuanya. Air mata mereka mengalir membasahi wajah mereka. Kangin bergegas pergi karena dirinya tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaan mereka, begitu pula dengan Wookie.

"Yong Suk~ah, antarkan aku pulang sekarang" pintanya

"Aku akan menanyakan pada Dokter Jang, apa hyung boleh pulang atau tidak"

"Dokter Jang sudah memperbolehkanku pulang, dan tolong bayar administrasinya"

"Hyung tidak berbohongkan?"

"Tidak Yong Suk" bohongnya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyung tunggu di sini, aku akan mengurus administrasinya dulu"

"Ne" sahutnya

Yong Suk bergegas untuk melakukan pembayaran administrasi dibagian kasir, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk termenung dan perkataan Dokter Jang masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Kondisimu mulai memburuk, Kyu. Jika kau tidak berobat, saya khawatir akan terlambat untuk mengobati penyakitmu"

"Apakah seburuk itu, Dok?"

"Nde, saya sudah konsultasi mengenai penyakitmu pada salah satu Dokter muda berprestasi dan sudah banyak menangani kasus penderita Kanker, dia salah satu Dokter yang saya percaya. Karena di Rumah Sakit ini, perlengkapan masih kurang memadai, saya ingin Dong Wook membantumu untuk melakukan pengobatan"

"Jadi maksud Dokter, anda tidak bisa membantu saya lagi?"

" Nde, saya sudah membuat surat rujukan untukmu, dan kau bisa melakukan pengobatan di Rumah Sakit Seoul"

"Ne"

"Kau harus ingat, Kyu. Jangan terlambat untuk berobat, jika kau menundanya lagi, kondisimu akan semakin parah. Untuk sementara saya akan memberikan resep obat dan mengganti obat yang pernah saya berikan padamu dulu. Semoga saja, obat ini sedikit membantumu untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri jika penyakitmu kambuh"

"Ne, Kamsahamnida Dok"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, dirinya bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Yong Suk datang menemuinya, "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, hyung" sahutnya

*gbh*

Wookie mengemudikan Mobil, dirinya tidak ingin jika Kangin yang mengemudikannya dalam kondisi banyak pikiran. Sepanjang jalan, Kangin melamun dan sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Hyung, apakah...kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain?"

"Entahlah Wookie, aku bingung"

"Tapi...jika kita diam saja, apa...akan lebih baik?"

" Tadi kau dengar sendirikan? Permintaan Yong Suk, kau juga tahukan bagaimana Teukie hyung?, jika Teukie hyung tahu, ia sangat sulit untuk menutupi kesedihannya, begitu juga Yesung hyung"

"Lalu...apa kita diam saja dan berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Lebih baik, Kyuhyun sendiri saja yang mengatakan semuanya pada mereka"

"Hyung tahukan bagaimana keras kepalanya, Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan mungkin memberitahukannya"

"Wookie, untuk sementara ini kita diam saja dan menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari yang lain, tetapi...jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak jujur, mau tidak mau kita harus memberitahukan rahasia ini pada yang lain"

" Ne, hyung. Aku setuju"

" Aku...benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun harus menderita penyakit Kanker"

"Nde hyung, dia anak yang baik, kenapa Tuhan harus memberinya penyakit itu?"

"Kau jangan menyalahkan Tuhan, Wookie. Tidak baik jika berkata seperti itu" tegurnya

"Mianhe hyung" sesalnya

"Ah...aku tidak tahu, bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa membendung air mata di depannya"

"Kau pasti bisa hyung, aku juga akan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai penyakitnya"

"Ne, kita harus bisa bersandiwara di depannya, Wookie"

"Ne, hyung"

*gbh*

~Malam harinya~

Kyuhyun tampak bingung karena sepulang dirinya dari Rumah Sakit, Wookie tidak ke luar dari kamar. Bahkan hari sudah menjelang malam, tetapi Wookie masih belum ke luar dari kamarnya, hal ini membuat Kyuhyun cemas padanya.

"Wookie~ah" panggilnya dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Wookie.

" Apa kau tidur?" tanyanya

" Kenapa sejak tadi kau di kamar saja?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku lapar Wookie"

" Kau masak sendiri saja, Kyu!, aku sedang malas masak. Aku sangat mengantuk" bohongnya dari dalam kamar.

"Ish!, ya sudah, aku akan masak sendiri saja" sahutnya kesal.

Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak mie instan , tetapi saat dirinya mencari sisa mie instan, dirinya tidak menemukannya. Kyuhyun mengubek-ubek kulkas juga lemari tetapi yang ia temukan hanya sayuran organik, juga beberapa bahan masakan lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada mie instan?" gumamnya.

" Jangan-jangan Wookie membuangnya, aish!" kesalnya

"Ah...lebih baik aku pesan melalui _delivery_ saja"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas kasur. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel dan memencet digit nomor _delivery_ yang menjadi langganannya jika ia ingin makan menu yang lain. Tetapi, saat ia hendak menghubungi delivery tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang ia pegang terjatuh dari tangannya. Pandangannya menjadi kabur, hingga ia terduduk di lantai.

"Kenapa?, kenapa semuanya menjadi samar-samar begini?, ada apa dengan mataku?" batinnya, dan ia memegang kedua matanya.

" Tidak...ku mohon jangan, aku masih ingin melihat" batinnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia membukanya perlahan-lahan, dan pandangannya masih kabur. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, ia bergerutu kesal dalam hati, "Kenapa harus sekarang?!, kenapa kau harus menghukumku seperti ini Tuhan?!, kenapa harus aku?!"

Ponselnya berdering, ia meraba mencari ponselnya yang terjatuh . Karena pandangannya yang kabur, Kyuhyun jadi tidak bisa melihat dimana ponselnya tergeletak.

Wookie yang ke luar dari kamar, ia tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun meraba sesuatu di lantai kamarnya, dimana pintunya terbuka lebar. Air mata Wookie kembali jatuh saat melihat Kyuhyun meraba dan meraih ponselnya. Wookie bergegas pergi ke dapur, agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga padanya jika ia melihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun barusan.

Di dapur Wookie meminum banyak sekali air mineral, sesekali ia memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak, "Jangan menangis Wookie...jangan menangis!, kau pasti bisa!"

"Ah...kenapa aku cengeng sekali!" batinnya kesal, dan menyeka air matanya.

Wookie mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedihnya dengan memasak sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kamar, kini pandangannya mulai pulih. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sempat menjawab panggilan masuk yang ternyata berasal dari ayahnya.

"Mianhe appa" gumamnya dan hanya memandang nama ayahnya yang tertera dipanggilan tidak terjawab.

Tidak berapa lama ponselnya berbunyi lagi, dan kali ini berasal dari Heechul. Kyuhyun segera menjawab teleponnya , "Ne hyung?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"Aku?"

"Nde, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba hyung bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sejak tadi siang hatiku merasa tidak tenang. Aku sudah menghubungi keluargaku juga member yang lain, dan jawaban mereka baik. Tapi, hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang, seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada seseorang yang dekat denganku, makanya aku menghubungimu, Kyu. Karena sejak tadi, susah sekali untuk menghubungi ponselmu"

"Mianhe hyung, tadi ponselku mati, dan baru saja aku menyalakannya"

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja"

"Ne hyung"

" O iya, apa Wookie sedang sibuk?, tadi aku juga menghubunginya tetapi panggilanku tidak dijawab"

"Sepertinya Wookie sudah tidur, hyung. Nanti aku akan memberitahunya, jika sudah bangun"

"Ne" sahut Heechul, kemudian dirinya menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasur, lalu ia beranjak, dan ke luar dari kamar. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur karena tercium bau masakan, dimana Wookie sedang memasak nasi goreng untuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, karena suaramu membangunkanku dari tidurku!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal

"Ah...mianhe, jika aku membangunkanmu."

"Ne" sahutnya datar tanpa ingin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau memasak nasi goreng, kenapa sedikit sekali?"

"Aku memasaknya untukmu"

"Untukku?"

"Nde"

"Kenapa hanya untukku?, kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Kau tunggu saja di luar, jika sudah selesai, aku akan memberikannya padamu"

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik, dan sesekali menatap Wookie yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya saat berbicara dengannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian ia duduk di depan meja makan sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Wookie kenapa?, hari ini dia aneh sekali"

"Apa...aku berbuat salah padanya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Heechul hyung juga aneh, kenapa dia bertanya seperti tadi?, apa...Heechul hyung tahu, jika aku sakit?" batinnya.

"Ah...tidak-tidak!, tidak mungkin Heechul hyung tahu"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memikirkan mengenai pertanyaan Heechul padanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Apakah...aku harus menyimpan rahasia ini dari mereka?" batinnya lagi.

"Kyu, makananmu sudah siap"

"Huwah...terlihat sangat lezat"

"Tentu saja, ini nasi goreng spesial untukmu"

"Ah...jeongmal gumawo Wookie~ah"

"Ne, kau habiskan ya. Aku mau tidur dulu"

"Ne hyung" sahutnya

"Kau ini, jika ada maunya saja baru memanggilku hyung" ucap Wookie tersenyum padanya.

"Hahahaha" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa padanya.

Wookie segera masuk ke dalam kamar, dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Wookie memiringkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tatkala air mata kembali jatuh di sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun memandang nasi goreng buatan Wookie untuknya, ia memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan sendok. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir saat melahap makanannya, sesekali dirinya menyeka air mata, namun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, hingga tertunduk dan menangis sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Suatu saat, aku tidak akan bisa menyantap masakan buatanmu lagi, hyung. Aku...takut jika saat itu datang. Aku...takut jika tidak bisa melihatmu juga yang lainnya lagi. Aku takut...jika saat itu tiba, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara kalian lagi"

"Kenapa hati ini sakit sekali" batinnya.

*gbh*

Malam semakin larut, Kangin sepulang syuting mampir ke kedai untuk meminum Soju. Ia duduk sendirian sambil menegak beberapa botol soju yang ia pesan. Ia membuka ponsel miliknya dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dari koleksi foto-foto yang selalu ia simpan di file galery.

Air matanya jatuh ketika ia meraba wajah Kyuhyun dari foto yang ia zoom. Ia sesekali menyeka air matanya, dan kembali meminum soju. Beberapa pengunjung disana memandang aneh pada Kangin yang menangis seorang diri. Setelah sekitar 1 jam, Kangin beranjak, dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Kemudian dirinya pergi dari kedai itu dengan berjalan sempoyongan.

Kangin masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu mengemudikannya. Sepanjang jalan, ia selalu terbayang wajah Kyuhyun juga perkataan Yong Suk mengenai penyakitnya. Pundaknya bergetar karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air mata yang selalu memaksa untuk ke luar.

Kangin mengemudikan Mobil tidak fokus, dan sesekali dirinya rem mendadak saat lampu merah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 dini hari. Tetapi Kangin masih belum tiba di Apartemennya. Akibat terlalu banyak meminum soju, pandangannya sedikit kabur, hingga dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan Mobil, dan akhirnya menabrak sesuatu.

*gbh*

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, karena penyakitnya kembali kambuh. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk beranjak dari kasur, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bangkit. Rasa sakit itu bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menancap di kepalanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu bantal miliknya, agar suara erangannya tidak terdengar hingga ke kamar Wookie. Bahkan rasa nyeri itu membuat darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

~3 jam kemudian ~

Wookie sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya juga Kyuhyun. Wookie menata makanan tersebut di atas meja. Wookie menoleh kearah kamar Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Tumben Kyuhyun belum bangun, bukankah hari ini Kyuhyun ada jadwal Mozart?" gumamnya.

"Lebih baik, aku membangunkannya" ucapnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Tok...Tok...

"Kyu...kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dari luar

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Wookie, dirinya menatap sayu kearah pintu, ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menyahut pertanyaan Wookie.

"Apa Kyuhyun masih tidur?" gumam Wookie

"Lebih baik, aku membangunkannya saja" ucapnya lagi dan mengetuk kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ayo bangun. Aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu"

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, hanya saja tubuhnya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya basah dengan keringat, akibat penyakitnya yang kambuh selama 3 jam, bahkan bantalnya bernoda darah.

"Kyuhyun~ah!" panggil Wookie

"Ne" sahutnya lemah, ia berusaha untuk bangun tetapi tidak bisa.

"Buruan mandi, lalu kita sarapan bersama" ucap Wookie dari luar kamarnya

"Ne" sahutnya.

"Bagaimana ini?, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk beranjak bangun" batinnya.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Good Bye, Hyung" chapt. 8

*sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, hanya saja tubuhnya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya basah dengan keringat, akibat penyakitnya yang kambuh selama 3 jam, bahkan bantalnya bernoda darah.

"Kyuhyun~ah!" panggil Wookie

"Ne" sahutnya lemah, ia berusaha untuk bangun tetapi tidak bisa.

"Buruan mandi, lalu kita sarapan bersama" ucap Wookie dari luar kamarnya

"Ne" sahutnya.

"Bagaimana ini?, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk beranjak bangun" batinnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Jangan lama ya, Kyu" ucap Wookie dari luar

"Ne" sahutnya lagi

Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak meski tubuhnya masih lemah. Ia duduk di atas kasur, sejenak ia memandangi bantalnya yang terdapat noda darah, dirinya berinisiatif untuk menyembunyikan bantal tersebut.

Kyuhyun meraih bantal itu, kemudian dia berdiri dan melangkah lunglai sembari memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dimana ia hendak menyembunyikan bantak itu untuk sementara waktu, agar Wookie tidak curiga padanya.

Setelah menutup pintu lemari, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melangkah untuk mencari obat yang ia simpan di dalam tas ranselnya. Dirinya memasukkan tangannya dan mengubek-ubek isi tasnya hanya sekedar mencari butiran-butiran ajaib yang setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ketika menemukannya, Kyuhyun segera meminumnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamarnya.

Drt...Drt...Drt...

Ponselnya bergetar yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas, ia kembali beranjak menuju kasur dan menjawab panggilan masuk yang berasal dari Yong Suk, "Ne?" tanyanya.

"Hyung, nanti aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 11 "

"Ne" sahutnya lemah

"Kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu, hyung? Penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" cemasnya

" Ne, sudah lebih dari 3 jam , tetapi rasa sakit ini masih menyerangku, Yong Suk."

"Apa hyung sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah barusan saja, tadi...aku tidak kuat untuk bangkit, tapi sekarang sudah agak sedikit mendingan"

"Jika hyung tidak kuat, jangan dipaksakan. Aku akan menghubungi..."

"Jangan! Aku akan tetap melakukan tugasku, tidak mungkin nantinya mereka akan menggantikan actor lain begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu" tolaknya

"Tapi hyung! Kau itu sakit, tolonglah..jangan keras kepala! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, hyung"

"Tidak Yong Suk, aku tidak ingin kalah dengan penyakit ini, aku akan tetap melakukan tugasku"

Wookie yang tadinya ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apakah Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar bangun atau kembali tidur lagi, Wookie hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak bagaikan dihimpit batu besar hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang bicara pada Yong Suk melalui telepon.

Wookie mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian dirinya ke luar dari Dorm, dan pergi menuju tangga darurat untuk menengakan dirinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat menuruni anak tangga, dan ia terduduk lemas. Perkataan Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di telinganya, hingga membuat dirinya kembali menitikkan air mata, "Ne, sudah lebih dari 3 jam , tetapi rasa sakit ini masih menyerangku, Yong Suk."

Wookie mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menangis sesenggukkan, "Lebih dari 3 jam? Selama itu kau merasakan sakit seorang diri, Kyu?! Lebih dari 3 jam, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika penyakitmu kambuh ! kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya dari kami semua?! Tidak inginkah kau membagi rasa sakitmu itu pada kami?!" batinnya kesal.

"Kepergian Hangeng hyung dan Kibum , memang menyesakkan bagi kami, tetapi kami masih dapat melihat dan mendengar kabarnya! Tapi jika harus ada salah satu dari kita yang harus pergi selamanya... aku tidak sanggup memikirkannya, Kyu! " tangisnya seorang diri.

Sedangkan di Dorm, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja nakas. Dirinya berencana beranjak, tetapi tubuhnya yang tidak kuat membuatnya oleng hingga terduduk kembali di atas kasur, "Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja, jika tubuhku tidak kuat seperti ini?!" batinnya kesal.

*gbh*

Teukie yang masih terlelap, dirinya terbangun karena ponselnya berdering sejak tadi, mau tidak mau ia pun bangkit walau dalam kondisi setengah sadar sambil mengucek matanya, ia menjawab telepon yang berasal dari salah satu Manajernya, "Yeoboseyo"

"Teukie, aku barusan dapat kabar, kalau Kangin ada di kantor polisi"

"Mwo?" Teukie spontan beranjak setelah mendengarnya

"Bagaimana bisa?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Semalam, Kangin menabrak tiang listrik dan Kangin sempat melarikan diri, karena dia terkejut dan Kangin pikir yang ditabraknya adalah seseorang"

"Apa Kangin dalam kondisi mabuk?" tanyanya curiga

"Nde" sahutnya

"Aigo! Kenapa dia bisa melakukan kesalahan yang sama?! Apa kejadian dulu tidak membuatnya jera?!"

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantor polis untuk melihat keadaannya, aku yakin...Kangin saat ini pasti sangat stress dengan kesalahan yang dilakukannya"

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya, kita tidak perlu ikut campur"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Aku kecewa padanya!"

Tut...

Teukie menghela nafas pendek, dirinya begitu marah setelah mengetahui penyebab Kangin menabrak dalam kondisi mabuk. Ia mengacak rambutnya, kemudian bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

*gbh*

"Kangin hyung di kantor polisi?" Donghae begitu terkejut ketika salah satu temannya menemui Donghae, Siwon dan Changmin yang sedang sarapan bersama dan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Kangin.

"Apa yang dilakukannya, sampai harus berada di kantor polisi?" tanya Siwon

"Yang aku dengar, dia menyetir dalam kondisi mabuk dan menabrak tiang listrik"

"Mabuk?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Kesalahan yang dulu kenapa harus terulang lagi?" Siwon menghela nafas panjang karena memikirkan Kangin

"Hukuman apa lagi yang akan diberikan SM padanya?" Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, dan tertegun.

Changmin menatap Siwon dan Donghae yang terlihat melamun setelah mendengar kasus yang dialami oleh Kangin. Ia tahu SM sangat ketat dan keras dalam memberikan konsekuensi jika salah satu anak didiknya melakukan kesalahan, terlebih lagi jika kesalahan itu terulang kembali.

"Aku takut, jika SM akan mengeluarkan Kangin dari Super Junior" ucap Donghae dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Tidak akan mungkin, hyung. Karena aku yakin, elf tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" sahut Changmin yang menghiburnya.

"Pasti di luar sana, sudah banyak netizen yang memberi komentar negatif mengenai masalah ini" ucap Siwon

"Kau tahu sendiri hyung , bagaimana netizen jika berkomentar pedas, pasti sangat menyakitnya jika membaca komentar mereka" sahut Changmin

" Nde" sahut mereka berdua.

*gbh*

Wookie kembali ke Dorm, dirinya tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Ia curiga jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Wookie mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, "Kyu! Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya dari luar.

Kyuhyun yang masih tidak memiliki tenaga, ia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sembari memijat keningnya, "Sebentar" sahutnya lemah.

Wookie tidak percaya begitu saja, dirinya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, "Woo...kie" ucapnya

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampirinya

"Aku tidak apa-apa" bohongnya

"Jika kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Mungkin, karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku merasa sedikit pusing"

Wookie meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun untuk mengecek tubuhnya, "Tubuhmu panas sekali"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nanti juga akan lebih baik jika aku bawa beristirahat"

" Aku akan menghubungi Yong Suk, agar hari ini kau tidak bekerja"

"Jangan hyung, aku masih kuat melakukannya"

"Kyu!, kalau kau sakit, jangan paksakan diri untuk bekerja!"

"Mianhe Wookie, tapi pekerjaanku tidak bisa digantikan dengan orang lain"

"Tidak! kau harus istirahat! aku akan memanggil Dokter, untuk memeriksamu!"

"Jangan, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya masuk angin biasa" bohongnya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Kyu! Tubuhmu panas sekali, kau masih mengatakan bahwa kau masuk angin?! Kau jangan membuatku marah, Kyu!" Wookie meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak berani menatapnya, karena baru kali ini dirinya melihat Wookie sangat marah padanya.

"Kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku! Jangan keras kepala dan memikirkan pekerjaan! Kesehatanmu itu lebih penting! Kau mengerti!"

"Tapi..."

"Kau diam di sini! Jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan menghubungi Dokter untuk memeriksamu"

"Wookie, jangan. Aku akan melalukan seperti yang kau katakan, tapi tolong jangan panggil Dokter" pintanya

"Kenapa?! Kau itu sakit, dan Dokter harus memeriksamu! Apa...kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Wookie memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Tersirat sebuah curiga besar yang ditujukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku..tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu" bohongnnya

"Jika kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kenapa kau terlihat takut jika Dokter memeriksamu?!"

"Karena aku tidak ingin yang lain khawatir padaku"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghubungi Dokter, tapi aku akan menjagamu agar kau bisa beristirahat. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengambil obat penurun demam di kotak obat"

"Ne" sahutnya pasrah.

Meski tinggal di Dorm, tetapi Wookie selalu menyiapkan obat-obatan jika suatu saat obat-obatan itu diperlukan seperti saat ini. Wookie meraih kotak obat dan membaca satu persatu persediaan obat yang ada. Setelah menemukannya, Wookie mengembalikan kotak obatnya ketempatnya semula. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya.

Wookie melangkahkan kakinya pelan ketika melihat Kyuhyun tampak terlelap. Sembari membawa obat penurun demam dan air mineral di kedua tangannya, dirinya meletakkan gelas berisi air di atas meja nakas begitu pula obat penurun demam disebelahnya.

Wookie kembali ke luar menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat di baskom juga handuk kecil untuk mengompres Kyuhyun, tidak berapa lama dirinya kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk merawatnya.

*gbh*

Yong Suk pergi ke kantor polisi bersama Yong Sun untuk melihat keadaan Kangin yang melaporkan dirinya atas kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Mereka berdua duduk sembari menunggu Kangin selesai di interogasi oleh Polisi. Selang beberapa jam menunggu, Kangin ke luar untuk menemui mereka.

Saat melihat kedua manajernya, tatapannya terlihat sedih karena tidak ada satu pun member yang menemuinya. Ia tahu, karena kejadian ini telah membuat member menjadi kecewa padanya. Melihat Kangin, kedua manajernya menghampiri dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang polisi katakan padamu?" tanya Yong Sun

" Kasusku masih belum selesai, hyung" sahutnya dan menghela nafas panjang

"Bagaimana bisa kau mabuk saat mengemudikan mobil? Kaukan tahu, jika hal itu sangat berbahaya! Kau tahu? Netizen berkomentar negatif mengenai kasusmu ini" ucap Yong Sun yang juga terlihat kecewa padanya.

"Mianhe hyung, aku tahu aku salah, tetapi...ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan padamu juga yang lainnya" sahut Kangin

Yong Suk menatap lirih Kangin. Dirinya tahu, bahwa Kangin memendam bebannya mengenai Kyuhyun dan harus menyimpan rahasia ini, "Hyung pasti terbebani karena rahasia Kyuhyun hyung" batin Yong Suk.

"Kau sama seperti Yong Suk" ucap Yong Sun curiga

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Kangin dan Yong Suk bersamaan

"Kalian merahasian sesuatu dariku"

"Aku...tidak menyimpan rahasia apa-apa darimu, hyung" sahut Yong Suk

"Hah! Ya sudahlah, aku yakin jika saatnya tiba, kalian pasti akan memberitahukannya padaku" ucapnya pasrah, kemudian berbalik dan pergi ke luar lebih dulu dari Yong Suk dan Kangin.

Mereka berdua berjalan di belakang Yong Sun, dan sesekali mereka saling menatap. Arti tatapan mereka hanyalah mereka yang tahu, meski Yong Sun curiga tetapi mereka berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Hyung, aku ingin menjemput Kyuhyun hyung , kalian duluan saja" ucap Yong Suk

"Ne" sahut mereka

Yong Suk pergi menuju mobilnya, sedangkan Kangin pergi bersama Yong Sun, dan Yong Sun mengantarkannya kembali ke apartemen. Sepanjang jalan, Kangin hanya diam dan sesekali mennghela nafas panjanng sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jalan.

"Kyu...apa kau baik-baik saja? Perasaanku jadi tidak tenang seperti ini" batinnya.

*gbh*

Sembari mengemudikan Mobil, Yong Suk membaca dua pesan yang berasal dari Kangin juga Wookie.

 _From : Wookie_

" Yong Suk~ah, bisakah kau mengatakan pada pihak Dramus Mozart, agar peran Kyuhyun untuk hari ini digantikan oleh aktor yang lain? Karena demam Kyuhyun cukup tinggi, aku khawatir jika Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya, akan berakibat buruk untuk tubuhnya"

 _From : Kangin_

"Yong Suk~ah, apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Hatiku tidak tenang, aku khawatir padanya. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, tolong beritahu aku"

Yong Suk menghela nafas panjang. Dirinya kasihan pada Wookie dan Kangin, dimana diri mereka harus menyimpan rahasia seperti dirinya, tetapi ia cukup lega, karena setidaknya Wookie bisa merawatnya jika Kyuhyun sakit.

Yong Suk sengaja tidak membalas pesan dari keduanya, karena dirinya harus melihat sendiri kondisi Kyuhyun. Dirinya mengemudikan Mobil lebih cepat dari biasanya, agar segera tiba di di Dorm.

*gbh*

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, samar-samar dirinya melihat Wookie yang mengompres keningnya dengan handuk kecil. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Wookie dan menatapnya dengan mata sayunya, "Hyung" ucapnya lemah.

"Demammu tinggi, Kyu" sahutnya dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Mianhe"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku membuatmu khawatir"

"Kyu, kau sudah ku anggap seperti namdongsaengku sendiri. Kita sudah lama bersaudara, bukankah kau sudah tahu, kita akan saling mengkhawatirkan jika ada salah satu dari kita yang jatuh sakit" sahutnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu...tapi..."

"Sudahlah, hari ini kau harus istirahat total di Dorm. Aku akan menjagamu, dan aku sudah meminta Yong Suk, agar hari ini kau izin dari dramusmu"

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kyu, apa perlu aku memberitahu yang lain jika kau sakit seperti ini?! Kau mau semua member marah padamu, karena keras kepalamu?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin yang lain mencemaskanku"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menuruti apa yang kukatakan"

"Ne" sahutnya pasrah.

Wookie tersenyum, setidaknya ancamannya berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun agar menuruti permintaannya, "Kau minum obat dulu ya" ucapnya dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan bersandar pada bantal yang sudah didirikannya, kemudian Wookie menyerahkan obat dan air mineral pada Wookie untuk meminumnya.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena saat ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat bahkan tubuhnya basah oleh peluh keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Sadar akan tatapan Wookie, Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak, kemudian dirinya memberikan air mineral pada Wookie, "Gumawo hyung" ucapnya

"Ne, istirahatlah. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur"

"Jangan hyung" tolaknya

"Kenapa? Kau harus makan, agar kau cepat sembuh"

"Perutku mual hyung, aku takut jika memakannya akan membuatku muntah"

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa? Katakan padaku, aku akan memasakkannya"

"Nanti saja, jika aku merasa sedikit lebih baik"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur saja. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, katakan saja padaku"

"Ne" sahutnya mengangguk

" Aku akan menemanimu di sini"

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak hati karena Wookie mencemaskan dirinya.

"Kebetulan jadwalku _free_ hari ini, jadi aku akan merawatmu"

"Oh" sahutnya

" O iya, tadi appamu menelponku"

"Apa...hyung mengatakan padanya, bahwa aku sakit?"

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas, jadi aku mengatakan pada ahjussi bahwa kau sedang tidur"

"..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega

"Gumawo hyung"

"Ne, sekarang tidurlah" ucap Wookie dan membantu Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya,

"Mm." Sahutnya

*gbh*

Kanngin tiba di depan apartemennya, Yong Sun menyembulkan kepalanya dari Mobil, "Tadi _CEO_ menghubungiku, untuk sementara ini, kau tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas apa-apa , dan semua jadwalmu sudah di _cancel_ , agar kau dapat menyelesaikkan kasusmu terlebih dahulu"

"Ne" sahutnya

"Istirahatlah, jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku" ucapnya

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Apakah...Teukie hyung juga yang lainnya sudah tahu tentang masalahku?"

"Nde, mareka sudah tahu, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Wookie yang ponsel mereka susah dihubungi"

"Apakah...mereka sangat kecewa padaku? Karena...tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menghubungiku dan menghiburku seperti dulu"

"Aku tidak tahu,Kangin. Tapi sepertinya jadwal mereka cukupp padat, mungkin karena itu mereka belum ada menghubungimu" ucap Yong Sun berusaha menghiburnya, walau Kangin tahu Yong Sun membohonginya.

"Ne, aku tahu hyung sedang berbohong padaku" sahut Kangin, kemudian dirinya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan Yong Sun yang masih menatap kepergiannya dari balik punggungnya.

"Mianhe Kangin~ah" gumamnya

*gbh*

Meski sudah meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Dokter untuk penyakitnya juga obat penurun demam, tidak membuat tubuhnya merasa lebih baik. Perutnya terasa sangat mual dan tidak tertahankan lagi, bahkan ketika Wookie baru saja ke luar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan memuntahkan isi lambungnya, hingga membuat Wookie yang ke luar kembali ke dalam kamar untuk melihat kondisinya. Wookie sangat terkejut, ketika Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan dan muntah-muntah.

"Kyu, apa perutmu sakit?" tanyanya cemas

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyahut pertanyaannya, karena perutnya yang sangat mual hingga membuat dirinya muntah-muntah. Air mata Wookie mengalir karena mencemaskannya, sesekali dirinya menyeka air mata, dan memijat tengkuk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau...pasti sangat kesakitankan, Kyu?" batinnya

"Huekkk" Kyuhyun muntah-muntah di lantai di sisi kasurnya, tangannya mencengkram kuat tepi sprei kasurnya, matanya berair akibat muntah-muntah.

Yong Suk yang sudah tiba di Dorm, masuk begitu saja karena Wookie sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya. Yong suk berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun, saat mendengar suara seseorang muntah-muntah yang berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun, "Hyung" paniknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun muntah dan Wookie memijat tengkuk lehernya. Wookie menoleh dan menangis memandangnya.

TBC

Maaf kalau dapat segini dulu idenya, lanjutannya nanti lagi ya.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good Bye, Hyung" chapt. 9

*Sebelumnya*

"Kyu, apa perutmu sakit?" tanyanya cemas

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyahut pertanyaannya, karena perutnya yang sangat mual hingga membuat dirinya muntah-muntah. Air mata Wookie mengalir karena mencemaskannya, sesekali dirinya menyeka air mata, dan memijat tengkuk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau...pasti sangat kesakitankan, Kyu?" batinnya

"Huekkk" Kyuhyun muntah-muntah di lantai di sisi kasurnya, tangannya mencengkram kuat tepi sprei kasurnya, matanya berair akibat muntah-muntah.

Yong Suk yang sudah tiba di Dorm, masuk begitu saja karena Wookie sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya. Yong suk berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun, saat mendengar suara seseorang muntah-muntah yang berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun, "Hyung" paniknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun muntah dan Wookie memijat tengkuk lehernya. Wookie menoleh dan menangis memandangnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Kyuhyun hyung kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya cemas

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak tadi Kyuhyun demam tinggi dan setelah minum obat , entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi muntah-muntah" sahutnya

"Aku akan menghubungi Dokter"

"Ne" sahut Wookie

"Ja...huek..." ucapan Kyuhyun menggantung karena ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau harus menghubungi Dokter, Yong Suk!" perintah Wookie

"Ne hyung" sahut Yong Suk tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang menolak agar mereka menghubungi Dokter, karena dirinya tidak ingin jika Wookie mengetahui kondisinya.

Setelah memuntahkan isi lambungnya, tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat semakin lemas. Wookie membantunya berbaring, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sedangkan Yong Suk membantu Wookie untuk mengambil sebuah baskom berisi air dan alat pel, setelah dirinya menghubungi Dokter.

Melihat Wookie dan Yong Suk yang tampak sibuk membersihkan lantai akibat muntahannya. Kyuhyun menatap sedih kearah mereka. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati karena telah menyusahkan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Mianhe" ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Kau sedang sakit, aku dan Yong Suk memakluminya. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, sebentar lagi Dokter akan datang untuk memeriksamu,"

"Aku janji...ini terakhir kalinya aku menyusahkan kalian"

Yong Suk menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan lantai, ia menatap dalam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini siapa?! Apa kau tidak menganggapku saudara?!" kesal Wookie meninggikan suaranya

"Bu...bukan begitu maksudku, Wookie. Aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak suka jika kau merasa tidak enak hati seperti ini! Jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi!" titah Wookie padanya

"Ne" Kyuhyun terpaksa menyetujui permintaannya.

~gbh~

Teukie merasa bosan, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Wookie di Dorm. Teukie bahkan tidak menghiraukan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering dan berasal dari Kangin.

Teukie mengenakan mantel hitam dan duduk sembari mengikat tali sepatunya. Saat dirinya sudah siap bepergian, ia mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja dekat Televisi. Teukie menatap lekat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya yang terdapat 20 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kangin.

"Mianhe, bukan maksudku tidak menghiraukan panggilanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari akan perbuatan yang telah kau ulangi. Aku tahu, saat ini kau membutuhkan support. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku belum bisa Kangin. Mianhe..." gumam Teukie, kemudian ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantelnya, dan ia meraih kunci Mobil.

Teukie buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Apartemen, dan berencana pergi menemui Wookie. Dan sebelum pergi ke Dorm, dirinya mencoba menghubungi Wookie agar ia tidak sia-sia jika pergi ke Dorm tidak ada penghuninya.

~gbh~

Wookie merapikan selimut Kyuhyun, dimana Kyuhyun mulai terlelap. Yong Suk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun untuk memberikan ponsel milik Wookie yang sejak tadi berdering.

"Hyung, ini..." ucap Yong Suk pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan ponsel milik Wookie

"Teukie hyung?"

"Ada apa Teukie hyung menghubungiku?" gumamnya pelan

"Mungkin terkait dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi Kangin hyung" tebak Yong Suk, dan membuat Wookie mengernyitkan kedua alisnya karena bingung dengan ucapan Yong Suk

"Kangin hyung?"

"Nde" sahut Yong Suk

"Kau temani Kyuhyun sebentar, aku harus menjawab telepon dari Teukie hyung"

"Ne hyung" sahutnya

Wookie beranjak dan ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Dirinya menjawab telepon dari Teukie di dalam kamarnya.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau kemana saja?, sejak tadi aku menghubungimu"

"Mianhe, tadi aku sedang di dapur dan ponsellku di kamar"

"Oh..., o iya, aku ingin menemuimu di Dorm. Kau tidak ada jadwalkan hari ini?"

"Gawat. Jika Teukie hyung kemari dan tahu Kyuhyun sakit, dia pasti akan curiga" batinnya

"Hyung ingin kemari menemuiku?"

"Nde. Kenapa kau terdengar sangat terkejut?"

"Ti...tidak apa-apa hyung. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Caffe milik Yesung hyung saja?" ajaknya

"Baiklah...aku akan menunggumu di sana"

"Ne hyung"

Wookie bernafas lega saat Teukie mau menerima ajakannya untuk bertemu di luar. Wookie bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, lalu ia menemui Yong Suk.

"Yong Suk~ah, tolong temani Kyuhyun. Aku akan pergi menemui Teukie hyung. Dan pastikan, Dokter memeriksa kondisinya,"

"Dan...beri kabar padaku, apa yang Dokter katakan. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne hyung" sahutnya

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Ne hyung"

~gbh~

Kangin yang berada di Apartemen, ia bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar dan hanya memandangi ponselnya dimana ia menatap nama Teukie di kontak telepon.

"Aku tahu...hyung sengaja menghindariku. Aku tahu...hyung pasti sangat kecewa padaku"ucapnya

Kangin menghela nafas beberapa kali, lalu ia beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka tirai dan bola matanya memandang kearah langit. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak dan terlintas wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, dan seketika air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Dirinya teringat akan kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun saat tahun 2007 , tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan ia membuka matanya. Air mata semakin mengalir dari pelupuk mata sayunya yang sejak semalam kurang tidur.

"Dulu kau pernah mengalami koma karena kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Kau tahu apa yang kami rasakan saat itu? Hati kami begitu sedih saat melihatmu terkulai lemas tidak berdaya dengan beberapa alat yang dipasang di tubuhmu agar kau bisa bertahan hidup. Bahkan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah marah ,apapun yang kau lakukan padaku,"

"Kami selalu berdo'a untuk kesembuhanmu. Bahkan di saat kau mengalami koma, kau berusaha bertahan hidup demi impianmu, kami ,juga keluargamu"

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Hyung sangat takut, jika kau harus pergi meninggalkan kami."

"Kyu...meski hyung saat ini berbohong padamu juga member yang lain. Tapi hyung mohon...kau berjuanglah melawan penyakitmu seperti saat kau berjuang saat kau dalam kondisi koma. "

"Hyung sangat menyayangimu, Kyu. Hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Kangin menundukkan wajahnya dan pundaknya bergetar akibat menangis.

~gbh~

Dokter Lee Dong Wook datang menemui Yong Suk yang menghubunginya. Yong Suk segera mengajak Dong Wook untuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan memeriksa kondisinya.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang kearah luar dan mencari sosok Wookie. Yong Suk mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun, dan ia menjawab pertanyaannya, sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya padanya.

"Wookie hyung tidak ada. Hyung tenang saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde. Wookie hyung pergi menemui Teukie hyung"

"Ah...syukurlah" sahutnya terdengar lega

"Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Dong Wook yang meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas kasur, lalu ia mengeluarkan _Stetoskop_

"Nde, "

"Saya sudah mendengar kasus penyakitmu dari Gary ahjussi."

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam

"Kenapa kau tidak berobat?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun

"Jadwalku padat, dan aku belum sempat untuk berobat" sahutnya

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hyung bisa berobat Dokter, hanya saja...dia yang selalu menundanya" celetuk Yong Suk

Dong Wook menghela nafas, dan menatap Kyuhyun sejenak , sebelum dia mengutarakan apa yang ingin disampaikan padanya.

"Ada apa Dok? Kenapa menatap saya seperti itu?"

"Sebaiknya segeralah berobat. Karena kondisimu saat ini, bukan kondisi main-main. Jika kau menundanya lagi, saya khawatir jika pengobatan yang kau lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya lagi"

"Apakah penyakit Kyuhyun hyung semakin parah?" tanya Yong Suk yang begitu mencemaskannya

~gbh~

Teukie duduk di pojok dekat jendela sambil menunggu kedatangan Wookie. Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja. Banyak sekali yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini, selain kerinduannya pada beberapa member yang wamil, tetapi juga kasus yang dialami Kangin.

"Apakah aku salah karena tidak menghiraukan Kangin?" batinnya

"Ah...kenapa hatiku justru tidak tenang seperti ini?"

Teukie menghela nafas panjang. Ia terkejut saat Jong Jin meletakkan segelas _Cappucino_ pesanannya.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kau seperti sedang banyak pikiran"

"Tidak apa-apa Jong Jin. O iya, dimana imo?"

"Eomma di rumah, hyung. Hari ini hanya aku yang kemari untuk meng _handle_ di Caffe"

"Oh"

" O iya, apa ada lagi yang hyung butuhkan?" tanyanya

" Tidak ada. Gumawo"

"Ne, hyung. Tidak apa-apakan jika aku meninggalkan hyung sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sedang menunggu Wookie"

"Ah...baiklah kalau begitu hyung."

"..." Teukie tersenyum lebar padanya, lalu Jong Jin pergi meninggalkan Teukie.

~gbh~

Kyuhyun duduk melamun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan kamarnya dan terfokus pada foto berukuran 10 R. Dirinya memandang lekat setiap wajah member Super Junior saat mereka mendapatkan penghargaan _Daesang._

"Begitu menyenangkan saat berada diantara kalian. Tertawa bersama...menangis bersama. Rasanya...semua beban dihati menjadi ringan saat kita melakukannya bersama. Tapi...maafkan aku, jika suatu saat...aku tidak bisa lagi berdiri diantara kalian. Aku...tidak bisa lagi melewati semua kebersamaan dengan kalian. Jika saat itu tiba...kumohon jangan menangisi kepergianku." Batinnya

Yong Suk memandang Kyuhyun dari luar kamarnya. Awalnya ia ingin masuk menemui Kyuhyun, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar untuk beristirahat.

Yong Suk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur. Yong Suk tampak melamun sambil mengaduk bubur perlahan-lahan. Matanya terasa panas dan sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Dirinya teringat akan perkataan Dong Wook mengenai penyakit Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuatnya gagal membendung air matanya.

 _"_ _Apakah penyakit Kyuhyun hyung semakin parah?"_

 _"_ _Nde, jika ia membiarkan penyakit itu tanpa berusaha untuk mengobatinya"_

 _"_ _Hyung! Kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dokter Dong_ _W_ _ook? Kau harus segera berobat!"_

 _"_ _Tapi..." ucapan Dokter Dong Wook menggantung, seakan ia ragu untuk menyampaikannya._

 _"_ _Tapi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun_

 _"_ _Tapi...melihat dari penyakitmu yang sering kambuh. Saya khawatir, jika sel kanker itu sudah menyebar ke beberapa organ yang lain. Sebelum melakukan kemoterapi atau Operasi, kau harus memeriksakan kembali kesehatanmu. Agar kami bisa menentukan apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk kesembuhanmu"_

 _"_ _Tapi Kyuhyun hyung masih bisa sembuhkan Dok?"_

 _"_ _Saya tidak bisa memberikan harapan lebih pada kalian."_

 _"_ _Kau harus membantu menyembuhkan Kyuhyun hyung, Dok! Kumohon" pinta Yong Suk dan meraih tangan Dong Wook memohon padanya._

 _"_ _Yong Suk~ah..."_ _Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata saat melihat Yong Suk memelas pada Dong Wook_

 _"_ _Ku mohon. Kyuhyun hyung orang yang baik. Aku tidak ingin, jika ia harus menderita karena penyakitnya. Kumohon, tolong Kyuhyun hyung. Dokter Gary mempercayakan Kyuhyun hyung padamu. Dan aku juga percaya padamu, Dok! Kumohon"_

Yong Suk buru-buru menyeka air matanya, saat Kyuhyun menemuinya di dapur.

"Kau sedang memasak apa, Yong Suk? Kenapa aku mencium seperti bau gosong?"

"Aish! Aku tidak fokus, mianhe hyung. Bubur yang kubuat untukmu gosong. Aku akan membuatkan yang baru lagi untukmu" Yong Suk mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kelalaian yang dilakukannya.

"Tidak perlu Yong Suk. Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar?" ajaknya

"Hyung sedang sakit, lagipula aku sudah menghubungi pihak Dramus, agar hari ini tugasmu digantikan dengan actor yang lain. Jika ada yang melihatmu makan di luar, nanti mereka akan berpikir kau tidak bertanggung jawab dengan tugas yang diberikan padamu."

"Ah...nde, aku hampir saja lupa"

"Hyung duduk saja di situ, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu. Kau harus memiliki tenaga, agar cepat pulih"

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun dan mengikuti saran Yong Suk.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk di kursi seraya memperhatikan Yong Suk memasak, dan sesekali ia memijat keningnya karena kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah mendengar berita?" ucap Yong Suk sambil memasukkan empat gelas air ke dalam panci

"Berita apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Kangin hyung kemarin malam berada di kantor Polisi"

"Mwo?! apa yang dilakukan Kangin hyung? kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Kangin hyung menabrak tiang listrik, karena mengemudi sambil mabuk"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kejadian itu harus terulang lagi?"

"Mungkin Kangin hyung banyak pikiran, tetapi tidak bisa menceritakannya"

"Yong Suk-~ah, maukah kau menemaniku untuk menemui Kangin hyung?"

"Tentu hyung. Aku akan menemanimu, tapi tidak hari ini. Kau masih harus banyak istirahat. Jika kau mengunjungi Kangin hyung dengan kondisi pucat seperti itu, Kangin hyung akan curiga"

"Kau benar Yong Suk. Baiklah, jika besok aku merasa lebih baik, besok kau temani aku"

"Ne hyung"

~gbh~

Wookie mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menemui Teukie. Sambil mengatur nafas, ia duduk di depan Teukie, hingga membuat Teukie terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Mian hyung, aku sedikit terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa. "

"O iya, ada apa hyung ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Apa kau tidak senang jika aku ingin menemuimu?"

"Bu...bukan begitu maksudku hyung. "

"..."

Huft...

Teukie menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum dibalik kesedihannya, dan Wookie tahu apa yang dirasakan Teukie.

"Apa hyung mencemaskan Kangin hyung?"

"Nde. Aku mencemaskan karirnya, Wookie. Tapi Kangin seperti tidak peduli dengan kita! Apa yang ia pikirkan, sampai-sampai dia harus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama!"

"..." Wookie diam dan hanya mendengarkan kekesalan Teukie yang dipendamnya

"Apa dia tidak berpikir apa yang akan _netizen_ katakan karena kecerobohannya?! Dua kali dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Wookie!"

"Kecerobohan karena ia mabuk! "

"Aku membaca pesan-pesan _hatters_ yang membencinya. "

"Banyak komentar negatif yang meminta Kangin hengkang dari Super Junior!"

"Mereka terlalu mudah untuk meminta hal seperti itu! Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana pengorbanan kita untuk mempertahankan nama Super Junior agar selalu ada dan tidak bubar."

"Dan kesalahan yang Kangin lakukan, justru membuat _Hatters_ semakin senang! Dan Kangin tidak memikirkan itu semua!"

"Hyung, tenanglah...atur nafasmu. Jangan biarkan kemarahan menguasaimu. Kau adalah Leader Super Junior, kau saudara tertua di grup kita."

Wookie meraih tangan Teukie dan menggenggamnya erat. Teukie melakukan apa yang Wookie katakan padanya.

"Mianhe Wookie~ah. Aku sudah memendamnya sejak tadi. Aku jadi meluapkannya padamu"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Itulah gunanya saudara"

"Ha-h. Setidaknya hatiku sudah sedikit lega"

" Tapi menurutku hyung. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, sebaiknya kita ada untuk Kangin hyung. Aku tahu, sekarang mungkin Kangin hyung sedih dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dan hyung juga marah padanya. Hyung ingat kan? Kita sudah pernah berjanji untuk saling mendukung dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan salah satu diantara kita, apa pun yang terjadi"

"Kau benar Wookie, tapi aku kecewa padanya"

"Hyung. Aku yakin, Kangin hyung tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini."

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemuinya Wookie. Jika kau pergi menemui Kangin. Tolong katakan padanya, untuk memberiku waktu berpikir. Karena aku masih kecewa atas apa yang dilakukannya."

"Ne hyung. Jika sempat, aku akan mampir untuk menemuinya"

"Mm" angguknya

Tbc

Mian jika lama baru aku lanjutkan lagi.


End file.
